Return to Cub
by The Potters of the Future
Summary: Sequel to Serpent's Revenge! Sofia lives in Scotland. Alex lives in London. What happens when after completing art school Sofia D'Alton finds herself once again in mortal danger from the world of espionage.
1. It's My Life

It's My Life

Alex was running through the Amazon rainforest; the tree tendrils reaching out to grab him from their deep slumber. He avoided the venomous snakes and spiders that could smell his blood, sweat and fear. He could hear the shouts of men and the blast of machine guns from behind him. But the twenty-five year old put on an extra burst of speed keen to get out of the hell hole which was Raven Enterprises. He hoped that MI6 would send back up soon. He snorted at this thought; MI6 never sent back up on time. Well not for him, anyway. It was too late or nor at all for Alex. He heard the sounds of helicopters. Looking up he saw three large black monstrous machines. Each had the large golden head of Raven Enterprises.

Diving to the ground in a vain attempt of trying to avoid being detected but apparently they had some sort of sensor. Because next thing Alex felt was the thick feeling of a rope net that he knew from his training at SAS training camp. But in this case it wrapped around Alex. Then the helicopter returned to Raven Enterprises with Alex in its clutches. Before they had even landed Alex had two sets of hands on his arms, preventing him from escaping, _again. _He was led to a room where sat the leopard skinned man; the scientist. The Alex had been sent to investigate who had been interfering with the DNA of both humans and animals. So much so that he was nothing more than a freak hiding in the middle of the jungle.

For the next fifteen minutes he heard how the man previously called Doctor Charles Gold had started out as a disabled child. But in order to find a cure he had gone on to study genetics in Dundee. During this time he came in contact with a group called Raven's Research Society (RRS). Although a respectable student society on the surface underneath a darker heart beat. What they really did was experiment with the DNA of animals and humans. Gold was in his element and became increasingly obsessed with it. At first he kidnapped the innocent unwanted; orphans and the homeless. But as he got more and more obsessed he began to experiment on himself and his underlings. This led a young French woman, Vera Decie, to find MI6's headquarters and reveal what had been happening. She was frightened and had the claws of a wolf on both hands and feet (making shoe wearing impossible). She was brought in for questioning as MI6 couldn't understand how a woman ended up with claws.

When they found out what had been going on from underneath there very noises Alex was on the top of their list of agents to send in. Not only was he the top spy in the world but he was also a Doctor of Medicine having graduated from Cambridge with honors two years and a month ago. So Alex would understand the science and his status would make him an ideal candidate for being recruited as a member. Everything had gone very well for Alex, better than many of missions in fact. Until he was found hacking into the computer systems of Raven Enterprises; as Gold had changed RRS into and releasing the animals. Then he was brought to Gold's assistant who was about to shoot him when Alex's smoke bomb went off he escaped into the Amazon.

When Gold was finished talking about how he had healed paralysis and how he would get rid of the side effects. Alex had snorted at this – _side effects? _He was flung into a dark cell. Alex was more worried about this than normal because of the way the two local guards couldn't wait to get out of the cell. Alex was just picking the simple lock when he felt a blinding pain on his back. Feeling blood trickle down his back Alex twisted around. Looking behind him he was shocked at what he saw. Standing behind was a huge Bengali tiger (Alex could tell it by its markings). Running down its chin was trails of blood from Alex's back. Alex looked slightly sickened about how it was being kept. It was skinnier than any animal Alex had ever seen. He felt a surge of pity for the caged creature. But this didn't stop Alex from reaching out and snapping the beast's neck.

Alex returned to the lock. He was free, but he was not done. He needed to stop this sick practice. He remembered the oil cans that provided the fuel for the whole enterprise. Racing outside he used the small piece of explosive in his syringe flinging it into the oil drum. Alex then raced into the forest flinging himself to the forest floor just as heat exploded behind him. Alex picked himself off the ground to see the previous genetics centre burning up. Then another helicopter appeared with three white characters: M.I.6. _Safe _was the last thing Alex remembered thinking before succumbing to the pain of his back. He fainted.

The dark haired man leapt out picking up the wounded man lying on the floor. Placing the blonde on his front on the floor of the helicopter Ben watched as Snake gave hurried stitches bandaging the man up. They all knew that Alex had to get to a hospital soon. They flew across continents landing in Heathrow and getting the teenager to St. Dominic's where he was stitched in a snap. K-Unit and Ben were in there everyday or the week that Ale remained in the hospital. Mr. Crawley turned up on the day after or a full debriefing which Alex readily gave him. Mrs. Jones turned up after work on Alex's third day at the hospital. Not bothering to check how he was having already asked the doctor. Having been told of what Alex had done she shook her head at the young man.

'Honestly Alex I hope we're not going to go up in smoke with you around,' she smiled.

'I'm not that bad,' Alex pouted.

'At fourteen you blew up your school,' reminded Mrs. Jones.

'To stop a homicidal clone from putting a bullet in me,' shot Alex putting.

Mrs. Jones just laughed at the young man in the hospital bed. Alex was released the next week walking into his home in Chelsea he had inherited from Ian Rider. Turning on his answer machine he checked his messages. Tom was organizing a get together with himself and his colleagues and asked Alex to be there if he could make it. Alex looked at the time if he hurried he could be at a local restaurant in time. Turning the lights back off Alex hoped on his black motorbike; the quickest one to get to the other side of the town where Tom worked. Arriving at _Nikita's _Alex slipped off his motorbike. He didn't worry about it getting stolen; it was fingerprint sensitive meaning that only Alex could drive it. This was good considering the assortment of secret weapons and gadgets that the Harvey hid. Alex spotted his old school buddy as soon as he entered the bar. Alex saw that Tom had chose a seat on the balcony. Walking over to them Alex sat down close to the door but with the ability to see everyone coming into the restaurant and far enough away from the balcony not to be in a sniper's range.

'Hi,' smiled Alex.

'You're back' greeted Tom looking like Christmas had come early.

'Yup,' agreed Alex, giving Tom a later look.

Looking at the table where there were already five women, three men, and Tom. There was the white blonde haired woman a few years younger than Tom and Alex; Sara Kiss who Tom was currently dating. She was one of the three physics teachers; the only female teacher in the physics lot. She was sitting hand in hand with Tom sipping a lime cocktail (which Alex knew from the last time he'd gone out with the teachers was her favourite drink). Next to her were the other two physics teachers; Jono Samuels a red haired Scotsman who was drinking a large whiskey and anyone could tell he was no novice. The other was balding Kyle Green a deeply tanned, dark eyed and haired man with a rich South African accent reflecting the country he had lived until he was twelve and moved to England for his mother's job (Alex got this from the background check he ran on all Tom's friend – not that Tom knew this). He was sipping a glass of Vodka. There was a new teacher that Alex knew was Chemistry and Tom had been looking for a replacement to the old teacher who'd retired last year. Alex planned to give her a background check when he popped out to the toilet; he always did this when he met Tom's friends. The newbie was drinking a glass of champagne. Opposite her was the other Chemistry teacher a silver haired older man with a rich, upper class English accent, Michael Spencer. The three Biology teachers sat beside Alex. There was old Holly Spencer (Michael's wife of twenty-five years) who had a broad cockney accent; a complete contrast to Michael's posh. Her kind blue eyes and scruffy grey hair hanging down over her violet dress that she always wore for get togethers, drinking a can of beer. Beside her was a woman in her thirties with mahogany hair and eyes of the deepest brown; Rachel Adams drinking cherry red wine. And beside her was the twenty-six year old, Lily-Rose Gardiner, who Alex knew had a crush on him. She had tried to get him under the mistletoe last Christmas. But Alex wasn't interested; he hadn't dated since Sofia. Though they hadn't met since she left for Scotland and hadn't even spoken since he left for university Alex still loved her and wouldn't betray her memory. Although he could appreciate Lily-Rose's beauty; all curves and red hair with sparkling gems of ice for eyes drinking a blue drink.

'Hi,' smiled Alex at the new Chemistry teacher; young Alex thought she must be just out of university. But he could see the intelligence in those hazel eyes surrounded by thick glasses which the odd curl from her dark hair fell on.

'Hi,' she smiled back, warily taking in his hard eyes and physical appearance.

'This is Alex,' explained Tom, 'we went to school together I invited him.'

'Oh,' said the girl blushing, 'well I'm Hannah Owens.'

'Rider,' said Alex and two shook hands.

'What do you do anyway?' asked Hannah taking in his muscles.

'I'm a doctor for the government,' shrugged Alex telling half the truth.

'Oh what do you do?' she asked, 'my father worked in accounts.

'Save lives,' explained Alex knowing that she would think he worked for charity.

'Cool,' said Hannah looking at the young man in respect giving up his time to help those in need.

She looked like she wanted to continue questioning Alex but Tom began talking about how her first week of school had gone. Tom and Alex had a conversation on what their friends were currently doing. Tom informed Alex that Hattie and James were tying the knot next Easter; Alex hadn't been home long enough to check his mail but was sure he would have an invite when he got back home. Alex noticed Sara giving Ale very pointed looks and Alex had to bite down a smirk knowing exactly why the young blonde woman was giving Tom this look. Tom it seemed didn't because he asked Sara whether she needed help with her soup. The glare Sara gave her boyfriend was reminiscent of the look Alex had worn before blowing up Raven Enterprises. Unsurprisingly Tom skirted towards Alex looking completely out of his depth. Alex, who was used to hiding his emotions from his enemies, was easily able to hide his emotions. The other seven teachers had no such skills so couldn't help but let out a series of snorts. Several of the other dinners in the restaurant turned to look at the group of teachers and the young spy, wondering who'd let loose the heard of pigs.

'What?' asked an oblivious Tom causing much hilarity amongst his colleagues.

Alex just shook his head at his completely hapless friend. The starter came breaking up the uncomfortable conversation. Alex sipped his tomato and lentil soup glad of the change from hospital cooking. Alex then went to the bathroom where he ran a background check on Hannah Jane Owens. When she came up all clear he returned to the table with the teachers.

'Just in time for you taglitella, my boy,' smiled Michael in a very Smithers like way.

Michael then gave Alex a heart slap o his back. Alex hissed as the old Chemistry teacher aggravated the wounds that the Bengali tiger had left Alex. Tom noticed and gave Alex a sharp look and Alex shrugged, trying to throw them off the nature of his wounds. Not working where Tom was concerned, of course. The rest of the teachers looked between the two Brookland alumni worried about the blonde.

'Are you okay?' asked Lily-Rose.

Lily-Rose was genuinley worried about the young man she fancied but he just shook his head in an unconcerned way, easing all the teachers nerves. Everyone but Tom turned back to their Italians but Tom whispered in Alex's ears.

'We're talking about this late,' he hissed.

Alex muttered back, 'tonight come home we'll talk then.'

Alex went back to his meal as if nothing had been said. But no one could ignore the looks that Tom kept throwing Alex. Alex found this really annoying; they'd all find out in no time that Alex wasn't who he said he was if Tom kept this up. So Alex kicked Tom softly under the table. Tom got the message and nothing happened for the rest of the meal and they all went their separate ways; Tom and Alex leaving for Alex's.


	2. This is Home

This is Home

Sofia returned back in London – the city she was born in – after seven years in Inverness. She had moved to Scotland after her father had been killed by an assassin in the top secret headquarters of MI6. Although, everyone thought that he had died in a bank robbery gone wrong. This was because MI6 pretended to be a bank, The Royal and General on Liverpool Street. Only she and her Aunt Natalie knew the truth. Whilst in Scotland she repeated her last few months of fourth year (as it was known in Scotland) instead of Year Eleven as it was called in England. She never had to sit the exams having already sat her GCSEs in England. Then the next year she continued with Art (Art and Design in Scotland), where she naturally got an A band one in. Sofia was just a natural artist. As she had been doing in England she continued with her English (although both literature and grammar was rolled into one) she got a B in this being average at English. Then she picked up three extra subjects; Maths. Sofia grimaced having failed maths the first time around and having to take it again in sixth year (still only getting a low C). As well as Art and Design, English and Maths Sofia picked up photography allowing her to do Youth Culture – her artwork as a hobby –earning a high B for her project work. Lastly, she took politics (even though she had to travel across town to take it). She chose this to feel close to her father, and Alex, both of whom as spies had needed politics. In this she got a low A mainly thanks to personal experience and things Alex had told her about. The next year she took Art and Design into Advanced Higher earning herself another A band one to Natalie's pride. Really she couldn't believe there was a time when she had found her aunt annoying. Though she supposed it was something to do with having lost people close to her too. But she tried not to think of this _too_ often. Taking photography in advanced higher she got another B in it. Then in her two Highers Sofia scraped a C in maths and in history which she had done back in London she got a B (mainly because she was no good at analysis). Then getting into Edinburgh Art College at the age of nineteen with an unconditional Sofia went off to live in the Halls, near the Gyle, Alex left Sofia with a tearful goodbye. She kept returning in the holidays; something that Natalie lived for. Finishing her four years of study a couple years ago Sofia had begun to sell her artwork, this was last year. Now she was back. A few weeks ago a young art dealer named Peter Jarvis who specialised in contemporary artwork. He explained that he was holding an art exhibition of recent works of art in Rose Palace Gallery in South London. Sofia was planning on staying at her father's home which had never been sold and was in her name. She wondered if Alex would be around. She had been advised from some of her friends at College to check out the National Art Gallery of London and The Tate Gallery which Sofia fully planned on doing. Looking away she wondered what the bullies of Haverstock would think to find in Scotland she had a whole bunch of friends – both from school (Jasmine Wood and Teresa Angel). They didn't think she was that odd, maybe by the fact that they were completely off the wall crazy. Jaz (as Jasmine was known as) believed in all the conspiracy theories; aliens, loch Ness monster, vampires, Invernesses own Werewolf, everything that was not possible Jaz believed. The one that Sofia found the funniest was the idea that there was a teenage spy that had saved the world repeatedly. Teresa found this completely hilarious.

'Teenage spy?' she snorted in her posh Scottish accent. 'You gotta be kiddin' me I believe that one on the aliens of Bo'ness more than that,' she shook her head.

Jaz had pouted of course. But Sofia didn't say anything knowing that it was true but having signed the official secrets act. The other two noticed Sofia's silence and not even Jaz spoke about it again, showing she was not as oblivious as she looked. Teresa was just a far out Christian so people often thought she a bit odd, the boys in particular thought she was too tight. And the girls just didn't get her beliefs in marriage. So the eccentric one and the posh one were pushed together. When Sofia joined the school she was immediately accepted by the fifteen year old (Jaz didn't turn sixteen till September) and sixteen year old. She was still grieving so she wasn't much into talking to the others and being a year older people saw her as too mature. But these two accepted her for who she was without question. Something Sofia was very grateful for. Then in university the other five flat mates and she became friends over their love of art. There was Samara the Russian beauty who had a love of Renaissance paintings. There was Cleopatra whose parents were a famous singer (Billie Jorkins) and a contemporary, architectural photographer (Ray Morrison). There was Leaf Smith whose single mother was a hippy; she didn't even know who her father was out of all of her mother's partners. There was the young artist of the year in her last year at St. Margaret's Academy Livingston – Katie Barker who met everyone with a 'what's up?' Lastly there was the non-English speaking Trinity Salem whose dark beauty turned many eyes. She'd gone out with a few boys and had a few one night stands (much to Teresa's outrage). But none of them compared to the passionate, easy relationship with Alex Rider.

Sofia got off at Kings Cross, as all the trains from Edinburgh to London came in at, platform twelve today. Sofia had a brief smile when she looked between platforms nine and ten thinking of Harry Potter that Jaz had introduced to her. It was her first week at North Valley Academy and Jaz was talking about the next Harry Potter movie. When Jaz heard that Sofia had never read it; earning Sofia a grin from Teresa who was well known for not liking "the evil books" as she had nicknamed them. But Jaz quickly introduced the English girl to the world famous books. Sofia found she loved the books. Whenever Jaz and Sofia tried to talk about Harry Potter Teresa would glare at her two friends. She then took a taxi to a restaurant in Chelsea called _Nikita's. _The sign above the door was bright blue and Sofia remembered it from Alex taking her to have an Italian there. Sofia walked in and tried to get a seat but unfortunately there was a congratulations dinner for a new Chemistry teacher at a private school in North-West London; Oakhelm Academy for Boys and Girls. Sofia disappointed walked out. She left for Alex's old house wondering whether he would still live there after all the years they had spent apart. Idly Sofia wondered whether Alex would want to see her. But pushing these thoughts she rang the doorbell. And waited … and waited … Finally Sofia decided that the owner of the Chelsea home was not in. The tall, young, blonde woman with large clear, blue eyes in the house beside Alex's old house holding a chubby, blonde baby with her eyes looking like a pink beach ball. There was a small child with lots of black hair and bright green, expressive eyes looking up at Sofia with a wary gaze reminding her of Alex's distrustful eyes. She gave the green eyed boy a smile which he returned lighting up his face.

'He's never in,' she scowled at the idea that she didn't know something.

Sofia gave a soft smile to the young mother a couple years older than her. She should have realised that she wouldn't find Alex here. Sofia knew it had been awhile; in seven years the whole world had changed – new governments, new fashions, and new laws. For Sofia in particular a lot of things had chosen from her accent to her appearance. No longer the slightly eccentric girl she had been. But there walked a beautiful young woman; dark brown eyes framed with black curls around her dark face, curves shown off by a long white skirt, swaying in the evening breeze. She wore a dark brown t-shirt matching her dark sandals. She wondered what Alex would look like now; probably a blonde hottie with a Bond girl on his arm. That was all that Sofia was to the spy thought Sofia, a "Bond Girl"! Now that he didn't need to save her he wouldn't be interested in her anymore. As she was at the turning to go back past _Nikita's _she heard the sound of a roaring motorbike heading into the distance. She didn't even register the motor biker went off into the distance. The only thing registered her annoyance at the fact that they didn't have to wait in traffic; unlike drivers like her. Equally the blonde man didn't realise that his old friend had been just at his home, missing each other by minutes. Sofia wondered what Alex had been doing at the moment. He might be out with friends, on another mission or he might have moved. She went back past _Nikita's_ seeing the motorbike parked out outside. Up on the balcony was a group of people at the only table that had been free when she came looking for a table. The teachers, Sofia realised, remembering what the waiter had said to her. They seemed to be greeting another person. But Sofia paid the newest diner no attention keen to get home so she could make herself something to eat. Seven years ago she had no idea how to make toast but Natalie had insisted on teaching her how to cook. Saying that she wouldn't always be around to cook for Sofia and if a young lady wanted to make their own way in the world they had to be able to look after themselves. Natalie gave Sofia a huge lecture when she jokingly said that she would just marry a famous chef. Sofia still didn't _like_ cooking and certainly couldn't cook as well as her aunt but could make a half decent meal. Before she remembered that there would be no food in the house after seven years away; they'd cleared it all away after leaving Alex's home and before leaving London taking everything that Sofia had wanted and chucking away anything that couldn't keep.

The taxi was easily able to take her to the other side of town to where she used to live. It wasn't quite as nice as Alex's home. But it was far nicer than some of the backstreets of London. Lime street with its tall pale blocks of flats. Sofia let herself into flat number fourteen which was on the top floor of the first block of flats. Switching on the lights and being pleasantly surprised when the bulb lit up brightly after all these years of no use. She deposited her bags on the cream carpet of the living room sinking into the soft, faded, green sofa. She shivered slightly in the cold knowing she was getting dust all over herself. But glad that it was made of fabric and not leather unlike Natalie's red couch which Sofia always stuck to. Looking around she remembered the last time she was here with her father.

_Sofia was sixteen and a half. She was playing Cludo with her father, Stanley D'Alton. They were laughing together over everything. Sofia had told Stanley all about how Nicky Roberts and her gang were still bullying her. Stanley had said that he would talk to the Headmistress Mrs. Rover. But Sofia had protested saying that the dog, as she was nicknamed by all her students wouldn't do anything. She was Nicky's godmother so even when Nicky had snuck in beer to __the P.E. changing rooms last year, all the Headmistress had done was sent her home with a light warning. The other five girls (Millie Stone, Jean Woodhouse, Jessie Marks, Lulu Star, and Ella Blond) ivolved with the drinking had all been expelled after the incident. But not the headmistress' goddaughter! 'Wonder why?' thought Sofia sarcastically. Stanley was not impressed – he really hated prejudice._

_Sofia had been excitedly telling her father how she had been making a wire model in the school art room. Stanley was very proud of her daughter's artistic ability. Obviously this was inherited from Elizabeth because Stanley could barely draw a stick man. Stanley just hoped that she wasn't as flight as Elizabeth, though she was just as beautiful. But unlike Elizabeth she didn't like dating. Personally Stanley was pleased with this, he knew it was selfish but he didn't want his little daughter to grow up. But at the same time he didn't want Sofia to grow into an old spinster. Then Stanley got a text from work. Apologizing profusely to Sofia and promising to make it up to Sofia next time. Sofia wasn't surprised Stanley had been doing this since she was six._

She only was brought back to reality by her stomach complaining, loudly. The next day Sofia was kidnapped and the next time she saw her father was in the building masquerading at The Royal and General; the day her father was murdered. Deciding to go down the street for the chip shop Sofia looked at the dusty box of Cludo with a sad look remembering her last day with her father. She wondered what he had been doing for MI6. The chip shop hadn't changed since she was sixteen and when the old woman, Claudia, saw Sofia she gave the young woman a huge smile.

'Well if it isn't Sofia D'Alton,' she said with a grin.

'Claudia,' laughed, 'Sofia.'

'I was sorry to hear about Stanley,' said the old woman with hazel eyes genuinely.

'Yeah well I went to live with my Aunt Natalie – she's great,' smiled Sofia.

'Is that where you got the accent,' said Claudia referring to Sofia's mild Scottish accent.

'You know in Scotland everyone says I sound really English,' snorted Sofia.

'All perspective,' said the woman knowledgably, 'now I'm sure you're after a large bag of chips and a small haddock lathered in vinegar with no salt.'

'You know me,' laughed Sofia glad that her taste at least hadn't changed since she left for Inverness.

Paying the kind old woman who used to babysit her, leaving a healthy tip, Sofia left for her flat. Letting herself into the kitchen with a small round, wooden table with two matching chairs Sofia pulled out an old china plate placing her chips and fish on it. And she began eating it with her fingers knowing that Stanley would have skinned her for eating the food with her fingers. Sofia quickly washed up the plate in the sink reminding herself that she really needed to go shopping tomorrow – there was no washing up liquid. Sofia then let herself into her old bedroom which was like walking into a fire; she'd forgotten her favourite colour had been bright orange. And so was her room. The walls were all bright orange with her best pieces of art from school pinned on the walls. The floor was dark, laminated flooring with a matt she had made of a phoenix rising from the ashes; Jaz would love it Sofia decided. There was a single bed in the middle, the plainest thing in the room with a plain white sheet on the bed. But anyone could see that it was being sewed with patches on the corners; Sofia had just started this particular bed cover seven years ago. On either side of the bed was a white bedside cabinet. Not that you could see much of the whiteness both cabinets being sprayed with varying colours of graffiti paint. At the far end of the room was a bright orange wardrobe that seemed to be part of the wall. It did have a very large image of a curly, blonde woman with chocolate brown eyes (Sofia's eyes). This was the only evidence in the whole house that Sofia had a mother. Tearing down the image of the woman who hadn't bothered to come and see her only daughter even when her father had died. She hadn't seen the woman since she was three. Oh she paid Natalie child support all right but didn't help Sofia. Sofia had long since decided that Natalie was her mother in all but blood.


	3. The Boys are Back

The Boys are Back

Alex let his friend into his house in Chelsea. Turning on the lights in the living room he sat down on the couch and invited Tom to do the same. Tom did so calmly but looking at the young spy in concern remembering how Alex had hissed in pain. Alex seemed to be sitting tenderly on the armchair which Tom knew had been his favourite as long as he could remember. Of course, it was Ian's favourite too. Those two Riders were really too alike. Tom could still remember the two of them fighting over the armchair. The time Alex poured orange juice down Ian's head. The time Ian had tickled Alex till he cried torture. Looking at Alex he wondered if he had been tortured, again. He remembered him being kidnapped when they were sixteen. Alex had been in St. Dominic's for two months. Tom wondered if Alex had been in hospital, this time.

'Okay Mr Bond what happened this time?' snapped Tom using his childhood nickname for his best mate. That was before he realized the true danger that his friend faced whenever he went off on missions.

'Oh nothing horrendous,' assured Alex, honestly Tom thought. But he knew Alex lied for a living.

Sitting there calmly as though he had this conversation everyday, which Tom reminded himself he probably did. Tom shook his head knowing that Alex was paid to lie so was not above lying to his friends. He'd done so before. But Tom was not fourteen anymore. He also knew that Alex had a different form of horrendous than anyone else Tom knew. So leaning forward on the couch he asked Alex the question that was most on his mind.

'Have you been in hospital, again?' asked Tom.

Alex deliberated lying to Tom. But knew Tom was one of the few people he told the truth to.

'Yeah,' said Alex not meeting the other man's eyes.

'What happened this time?' he asked wearily.

'I had a run in with a Bengali tiger,' Alex shrugged.

Tom grimaced, 'Asia?' he asked.

Alex shook his head, 'Amazon,' he explained.

Tom frowned, confused. 'But Bengali tigers come from Asia.'

'It was brought to the jungle by the people I was investigating.'

'Who?' asked Tom warily.

Alex shook his head knowing he wasn't going to tell Tom this info, Tom sighed having already known he wouldn't get the who. He never got the who or the why; just the when, what and sometimes how.

'So why did you wince at Michael's touch?' he asked gentle and firm at the same time.

'They realised I wasn't on their side and locked me in with the beast,' explained Alex, 'I've got stitches in that Michael aggravated.'

'How long were you in the hospital?' asked Tom with a sigh.

'A week,' admitted Alex slightly guiltily.

'A week?' yelled Tom, 'and in all that time you never thought to call me?' he screamed.

'I didn't want you to worry,' said Alex.

'I always worry,' said Tom quietly, 'I would have wanted to know you were safe for now.'

'Sorry,' said Alex genuinely, 'next time I'll phone you.'

Tom groaned wishing there wasn't a next time but knowing with Alex there always would be.

'And Tom you know that Sara wants you to ask her to marry you, don't you?' said Alex. Tom was embarrassed but glad they'd got off the conversation of Alex's dangerous life.

'Sara. What? Huh?' asked Tom completely oblivious.

'What do you think that was about at _Nikita's_?' laughed Alex.

'Marriage,' said Tom weakly.

'I know terrifying,' chuckled Alex.

'I don't know,' said Tom.

'Tom do you love her?' asked Alex.

'Of course I do,' said Tom.

'Do you want to lose her?' asked Alex.

'No,' said Tom paling.

'Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?' pressed Alex.

'Yes,' said Tom.

'Then why don't you want to marry her?' asked Alex.

'Marriage,' grimaced Tom.

'Who'd have thought Thomas William Harris is scared of a little commitment,' chuckled Alex.

'It's not that,' said Tom trying to get his feelings spoken out loud. 'I just don't want us to end up like my parents!'

Alex gave a sympathetic look to his friend, 'you know not all parents end up like yours – look at my parents and your friends Michael and Holly Spencer.'

Tom looked cheered up at this, 'I'm not saying I will but maybe marriage isn't all argument.'

Alex chuckled in agreement. Tom went to bed in Jack's old bedroom which had become the spare room over the years. The next morning Tom left for work on the Monday.

'Drive safely,' Alex called.

Tom rolled his eyes as Alex got dressed in tracksuit bottoms and a white shirt, bullet proof of course. Before taking a morning run around the park. Suddenly his phone rang. Alex frowned he was supposed to be on leave from active duty for two months; to give his back time to heal. Looking at the phone he saw it was Mrs. Jones.

'Jones?' he said sharply, 'did you forget I'm on sick leave?'

He wouldn't usually be so sharp with his mother figure but his back was hurting a lot with the morning's brief exertion.

'You are off active duty,' said Mrs. Jones warily knowing what Alex was like when in a bad mood.

'What do you want me to do?' snapped Alex lying down on the sofa on his front.

'Nothing much Alex you know I wouldn't risk your health but we're giving talks to the SAS on several key areas, and you are our top agent,' said Mrs. Jones.

'Okay what are the talks on?' Alex asked.

He pretending to be reluctant but he really loved these talks. Coming in looking the as scruffy as possible. They would all give him looks asking themselves "what the hell he was doing here" then he would completely show them all up. He'd started doing this when he was fifteen. It had been an accident then. But it was just so funny that he never stopped even when the sergeant would give him looks of death. Actually these were the sergeant's normal looks when regarding the world's youngest spy. Cub was the rogue element.

'There's Leadership in the SAS,' Mrs Jones said.

'Whose doing that?' asked Alex knowing that he had no experience of matters concerning being a SAS leader, he usually worked alone. So that wouldn't be what they wanted him to talk about.

'The SAS soldier whom you know as Wolf,' said Mrs. Jones.

'Right,' smiled Alex glad that he would have at least one familiar face, 'what else.'

'Field medicine,' said Mrs. Jones. Alex stayed silent at this knowing that he may well be able to give this talk. But it wasn't exactly a specific area of knowledge, 'your unit medic – Snake – will be giving this talk.' Alex all but groaned knowing that this meant he would have to put up with the unit medic's fussing. Alex immediately decided not to let him know about the pain. 'Then there's Eagle with a discussion of field tactics,' Mrs. Jones, 'then there's a talk on camouflage and deception.' Alex briefly wondered whether this was what he would talk about. But apparently not, 'Panther will be giving this one.' Alex rolled his eyes wondering if he would be dragged into another conversation on clothes and hair. Honestly that man was so gay. 'Then we'll have a talk about recruitment and opportunities in the military from Agent Daniels,' Alex nodded. Ben was always so much better at dealing with the newbies than Alex was, probably because Alex didn't have the _normal_ introduction into MI6. 'Finally you'll be giving a talk on escape and terrorism.'

'Okay,' Alex knew plenty about both of these topics. 'When?'

'Half eight tonight – there'll be a car sent at twelve hundred hours.'

Mrs. Jones rang off leaving Alex to ponder his upcoming day. Looking at the clock he realised he had an hour to get ready. Taking his painkillers he shrugged off his tracksuit bottom and white shirt. He briefly wondered what he was going to wear to look as inappropriate as humanly possible, or more. Checking his wardrobe he found what he needed; pulling on ripped, baggy jeans with chains here and there and a gothic black t-shirt with a skull and cross bones on it he smiled. Looking in the mirror with his all too blonde hair he frowned taking a spray paint his hair suddenly appeared to be night black with a streak of silver through it. He smiled clipping on an earring ring to his left ear; a blood red spike finishing his young Goth look. He chuckled anticipating the sergeant's, probably explosive, reaction when he turned up looking like the biggest Goth on the planet. At quarter to twelve he ate a quick stir fry glad that Jack had taught him how to cook before she died. At five minutes to twelve he pulled on large black boots he hadn't worn since the mission when he was seventeen.

The bell rang at twelve on the dot but Alex was already in the hallway having seen the expensive, black car with tinted windows pull up outside the house a few seconds before hand. Looking out of the window he saw the woman his age; who had moved in with her husband five years ago. She was a very nosy woman. And when you were a spy that was bad! Alex remembered the day he had found the woman sneaking in through her kitchen trying to find his secrets. Luckily she had no idea this was all being recorded on Alex's CCTV cameras. Alex pretended to have heard her when he was going to the toilet but really his alarms had been activated and sent to his phone. It was lucky he was in otherwise she would be facing MI6 swat teams. Even so, Alex threatened to report her to the police if she ever broke in again. This incident had never been mentioned since. But there was always a slight frostiness between the neighbours. Not that Alex really cared. He had more important things to worry about!

Alex was driven past the new gallery for contemporary art; Rose Palace Gallery. He didn't really pay it any attention just taking his usual checks for anything suspicious. There was a group of tourists, and a Chinese man and dark girl talking to one another. There was something familiar about the girl. But before Alex could get a better look at her they had drove off leaving the thoughts with them.


	4. Nine to Five

Nine to Five

Sofia woke at nine. She knew it was late. But the long train journey had tired her more than she had realised last night. Anyway it wasn't like she even needed to be at Rose Palace Gallery until twelve. For this Sofia was glad. She never slept this late! She knew it was because of her long train journey from Edinburgh. But that didn't stop her from being disorientated being six hours out of sync. Getting up and looking out of the window at the golden July sunshine. Sofia knew that this would be good weather for Wimbledon. She hoped that Teresa was enjoying herself watching the tennis; Teresa was an avid tennis fan. She had been training since she could walk; sometimes her mother even hinted it was before. Sofia knew that Teresa was training to be in Wimbledon. Having seen her friend play in school tournaments Sofia was sure she'd make it.

Sofia struggled out of her bed into the bright English summer, morning sunlight that she hadn't woke to in over seven years, a little surprised that it wasn't as cold as Scotland. She smiled at this thought. She may have lived in Scotland for seven years but she could never get used to the freezing mornings; whether it was Christmas day or the summer holidays it was always freezing. Sometimes the day would never warm up or could get a lot, lot worse. She walked into the living room where she had left her suitcases. Pulling out her clothes and unpacking them into her old wardrobe. She had to pull out her old clothes which she had left when moving to Scotland, not wanting anything that reminded her of her father. Being back in London was uncovering some of the grief she thought she'd got over. She just dumped her stuff on the middle of the bedroom floor realising that she had no black, plastic bags to bring the clothes to a charity shop. She smiled pulling out a long white dress with a red ribbon around it, a red Alice band and white shoes. Looking in the mirror Sofia thought she looked pretty damn hot.

It was now half ten. Wow time certainly had passed quickly between getting unpacked and trying to find a smart outfit to wear to the opening. Now she was dressed Sofia realised she had no food in. So taking a walk down the street to a mall where she knew there was a Greggs, Sofia bought a large, juicy sausage roll with lots of crunchy, golden pastry. Eating it she knew that she didn't have long to get to the Rose Palace Gallery in the centre of London instead of to the North, as she was now. Hailing for a taxi Sofia was able to get to Rose Palace Gallery by twelve. But, of course, there would be a traffic hold up for people coming in from the south. Arriving fifteen minutes late Peter Jarvis turned up his Chinese roots showing. He wore a simple Hawaiian style yellow and purple t-shirt and light blue jeans. Sofia scowled at this, he looked very unprofessional.

'Hello I'm Peter Jarvis and you would be?' asked Peter Jarvis.

Sofia bristled; surely the man should know who his artists were.

'I'm Sofia D'Alton – the artist,' she spoke angrily.

'Sofia,' beamed the Chinese man.

'Yes,' she agreed stiffly.

'Well you better come in, my girl,' he spoke like he was ten years older than her. He actually spoke much like her father did. This more than anything was the reason Sofia glared at the man with such intensity. Yes she knew it wasn't smart to glare at the man who was allowing her into the art business; an extremely difficult industry to get ahead in. The young man seemed to realise that the girl was not impressed with him because he asked, 'is everything okay?'

'Sorry,' sighed Sofia, 'it's just the last time I was in London was my father's funeral, being back here is hard. Especially when I was planning to meet by sort of ex and can't find him.'

She didn't know why she was admitting all of this to the annoying man so looked away. She could see a black car with tinted windows driving past her. She obviously couldn't see who was in the car but couldn't help but feel them watching her. As the car passed she couldn't help but wonder who it was. The car was going the direction that would leave London. Where was it going? Who didn't want themselves to be unnoticed by the world? The rich or the famous Sofia answered herself. Or maybe it was a prom. But she didn't really believe that – it wasn't a limousine. Then some high up government person – maybe even the Prime Minister. But no he was at a conference in Brussels. So maybe it was a famous actor or something. While all this was going through her head she couldn't help but wonder if it was _that _world: the world of assassins and spies. Alex's world, Sofia knew. She really needed to stop thinking of her sort of ex.

'I'm sorry do you want some time?' asked the man.

'No I'm sorry I'm being very unprofessional,' blushed Sofia.

Thinking how different Alex would be in this situation. She grimaced as she allowed Jarvis to lead her in. she needed to get her mind off Alex Rider, the cold, cool, brave, smart and stunningly gorgeous young spy. Walking into the Gallery where there were some of the more famous contemporary artists; seeing stunning images of the Eiffel tower, Big Ben, Parliament, the African Savanna and many famous people, including one picture of the old Prime Minister at Downing Street. Looking closer at this picture she could see in the background a young blonde man in a suit and tie; looking very much like the stereotype of James Bond. She continued to stare at the young man in the picture.

Sofia looked at the picture not noticing as the owner came up behind her, 'strange young man isn't he?' asked the owner.

'Yeah,' agreed Sofia.

'Just look at those eyes too serious for such a young man,' said Jarvis, 'what about the fact that he's going into Downing Street.'

'Maybe he's related to some high up,' suggested Sofia knowing she was lying.

'No,' the owner shook her head, 'I've done a check on him but all I can find is his name is Alexander John Rider,' Sofia felt a shiver of recognition at the boy she had kissed and confessed true love for. 'He went to school near Chelsea and works for a bank.'

Sofia snorted knowing where he really worked at. And it was no bank, whatever the building read! At Jarvis' look Sofia shrugged, 'he sounds really boring.'

'Then why is he at Downing Street?' asked Jarvis. He really was too smart Sofia realised.

But she just shrugged, 'maybe he'd the prime minister's banker.'

'Does your banker come to your home?' he asked sharply.

'I'm not the prime minister,' she reminded him gently.

The conversation was dropped but Sofia knew that Jarvis wouldn't forget about Alex. Sofia just hoped she wouldn't accidentally blow Alex's cover; she just couldn't lie like Alex. Not that she knew anyone who could. She supposed that was part of being a spy: being paid to lie made one a rather proficient liar. They walked in through more and more images, models and pottery of the modern artists. They then arrived in a new section of the Gallery where it started with a painting of a black man with lovely hazel eyes. Stanley D'Alton. When Jarvis had headed off to help with some visitors Sofia smiled at her image of her father.

'Hello Dad I hope you're proud of me,' she whispered to the painting.

Sofia looked around the room from images of the Scottish countryside of lochs and mountains and babbling brooks to the Scottish cities, mainly Edinburgh. Sofia smiled as she saw the models of sticks that she had made to represent her friend, Teresa's, inability to move into the current century. Not that Teresa saw it this way. In centre of place was a tall wooden carving of the perfect family, taken from Teresa's family. Where there was a mother and father with seven children: three girls and four boys. She smiled the Angels had loved the model and she knew they would love the idea of being in a museum (especially Thomas who just wanted to be famous).

An hour later, getting hungry, Sofia decided to call it a day. She needed to do some much needed shopping anyway. She first off found a McDonalds and bought herself a very unhealthy double cheeseburger and large packet of chips. Then she had a cola and a summer special McFlurry – this year's was a Malteasers ice cream. She ate the meal quickly at the table ignoring the teenagers checking her out. Before heading to the bus stop and travelling down to the nearest supermarket; which happened to be Sainsbury. Taking a trolley, inserting the pound coin into the opening slot, Sofia began her shopping. Starting with a packet of thirty black bin bags, she needed these for her old clothes. Then she moved onto cleaning supplies which she bought plenty of; a big bottle of yellow bleach, a three pack of fairy liquid (purple, green and orange), and disinfectant spray. But luckily the house still had a mop, dustpan and brush, and brush. Passing the clothes section quickly having bought clothes from Scotland, plush she would never buy clothes from a supermarket. Cleo would never let her live it down! She then went into the food section buying lots of brown bread (not being overly fond of white bread), pastas, rice and main meals, then finishing her shop with treats and fruit and vegetables. Sofia gave her very full trolley one last check before paying for her shopping.

She knew she could have got the tube back to her flat but with all her shopping decided it was easier to hail for a taxi. The black cab; Sofia had almost forgotten what the cabs were like in London, took her back to Lime Street. Paying her fare Sofia headed back to Flat Fourteen, taking the lift being unable to carry all her shopping and tackle the stairs. Sofia dumped the stuff on the floor and changed into some more suitable clothing. She reappeared five minutes later wearing an old brown skirt and cream vest. Before she put all her stuff in the fridge, freezer, cupboard and every else. Then returning to the living room where she filled the black bags (six of them – who would have guessed she had so many clothes) and considered what to do with them. Her first thought was to give them to Teresa's little sister, Tilley or Mathilda if you wanted to annoy the sixteen year old. But she quickly threw way that thought; Sofia was a tomboy if you tried to give her skirts, like Sofia wore, Tillie was likely to fly off the handle, _fast. _Tillie certainly hadanger issues. Sofia often thought the two sisters were as different as day and night. Not just were there attitudes opposites; Teresa the soft, calm, quiet, bookworm and Tillie the boisterous, loud, feisty, expressive, party animal. Then there were their looks; Teresa was tall and willowy with long, ash blonde hair, skin as white as snow, her fingers long and delicate, her eyes the colour of the ocean. Tillie, on the other hand, had her father's dark looks; eyes that were the very deepest shades of brown, almost black. Hair that was curls of ebony, her dark hair always had a streak through her fringe (differing colours depending on the mood she was in when it got done). Skin that was olive toned (even in the Scottish winter). She was small and curvy. The only similarity in the two girls was that they both _hated _make up. Only there mother wore make up. Tara was just brilliant; Sofia had tried to call her Mrs. Angel. But Tara had laughed and insisted Sofia call her Tara, in her wonderful Scottish accent. Sofia shook her head; she hadn't expected to miss her friends this much.

Making her decision Sofia took the six bags to the local oxfam. The look of the old volunteer was pure elation and Sofia knew she had made the right decision. Walking out of the shop Sofia felt much lighter. And not just because she was free of six bags of clothes. Letting herself back into her home. Wow she hadn't called it that in over seven years. But that was what it was. Looking at the clock she was surprised at how much time had passed. It was already half four. Deciding that it had been a long day so she would have an early lunch, early bath and bed. Planning to go into B&Q tomorrow so she could redecorate the house Sofia decided that for tonight she would have her favourite food, spaghetti bolognaise. Pulling out from a cupboard a pack of spaghetti and placing enough for just her in a small pan and took out a bit of mince. As she fried the mince she pored plenty of bolognaise sauce on top of the simmering mince.

Leaving it to cook she went into her bedroom and pulled on a silver, silken nightie. Smiling she dished out her food onto a white plate with a black rim. Sitting down she wished that her father was eating with her. Shaking away these sad thoughts she wondered what colours she would choose. And how long would it take to redecorate her old home. Having never had a place of her own she'd never repainted. Sofia hoped she wouldn't muck it up. Looking at the clock on the wall she was surprised that she had finished so early. But Sofia went for a bath none the less. Before sinking into her warm, soft bed for the night and falling into a deep, undisturbed sleep.


	5. Lesson Number One

Lesson Number One

Alex arrived at the Brecon Beacons at quarter past eight. There'd been no stops, not that this bothered Alex. But still he needed the toilet and having had nothing for dinner but a packed lunch he had the foresight to bring was hungry and a little grouchy. Having gone to the toilet but with nothing but SAS gruel he left to find the other _speakers_; his team mates.

'Cub's here,' grinned Eagle.

Alex rolled his eyes at the overactive SAS soldier.

'Nice to see you too,' said Wolf gruffly.

'How have you been,' Snake asked looking at Alex in concern and Alex knew that the man wanted details of his injuries.

'Fine,' Alex said not mentioning the tiger which would have been fine had they not been the ones who had rescued him in the Amazon.

'You were mauled by a tiger,' said Snake sharply.

'I've had worse,' Alex reminded them, 'at sixteen,' there was a very pregnant pause.

'So,' said Fox or Ben Daniels to those who knew him, 'how's Kelly and Rosie?' he asked Snake.

Snake smiled at his two daughters names, 'oh Kelly's just going into university and Rosie's entering secondary.'

'That's great,' beamed Eagle.

'What's Kellster doing?' asked Alex using his nickname for Snake's older daughter.

'Physiology,' shrugged Snake 'wants to be a personal trainer for athletes.'

The six men then entered the room where the hundred and thirty new recruits were sitting. As Alex entered they all looked up at him in shock. He was younger than most of them, at the very least the same age. And he looked like their very worst idea of a rotten youth. Some of them muttered mutinously. But at their sergeant's look they shut up quickly. Alex couldn't help but smile. They had no idea of whom they were talking about. Wolf at thirty-six, the second oldest in the unit, with a six year old girl and an eight year old boy, and the unit leader sat in the first seat beside the sergeant. The sergeant gave him a small smile; he always loved it when he saw his soldiers return to him with success and survival on their side. He trained too many who never returned. Snake, the oldest of K-Unit at thirty-nine, with an eighteen year old and eleven year old daughter, the unit medic sat beside Wolf. The sergeant nodded at him with a smile. Eagle the youngest, apart from Alex, sat beside the oldest in the unit, Eagle at thirty-three was single and fancy free as he made abundantly clear to everyone. But just now looked very business like and Alex knew he'd be fine; there was office Eagle and hyper Eagle. Then Panther sat down with a swish of his blonde hair, the thirty four year old guy. He gave the sergeant a very dirty look and the older soldier turned brick red. Alex stared; he knew that Panther was gay but didn't realise that there was anything going on between the sergeant and him. At the guffaws that the new soldiers and K-Unit was giving the sergeant Alex would hazard a guess that they didn't know either. Ben sat next to the young man at thirty-five with a twelve year old and ten year old son and an eight year old daughter. He gave Alex a smile as Alex sat down to mutterings from the soldiers gathered there.

The sergeant stood up and the other soldiers saluted him. The sergeant began to speak, 'firstly to talk on Leadership within the SAS,' the twenty six unit leaders sat up at this, 'will be Wolf.' Wolf stood up with all of his six feet glaring out at the crowd in a very Wolf-like way. 'Then there will be the talk on field medicine,' the twenty-six unit medics looked up at this. 'This will be given by K-Unit's medic – Snake,' this time Snake stood up observing the crowd with a professional eye. 'Then there will be a talk on field tactics given by Eagle,' Eagle stood up with a grin relaxing the soldiers. 'Then there will be a talk on Camouflage and Deception given by Panther,' the sergeant flushed again as Panther stood up giving the look that Alex knew meant that the man was checking them out. Moving on quickly the sergeant said, 'Fox – an agent – will be giving a talk on admission into intelligence,' Ben stood up to the silence that had sprung since they'd been told that there was a spy in their midst. 'Finally Cub,' Alex rolled his eyes at the nickname that he'd been given at the age of fourteen, 'will be giving you a talk on Escape and Terrorism.'

There were snorts at this. But Alex stood up giving the newbies such a dangerous look that they immediately stopped laughing, relieved when Alex sat down again. Alex smiled; he always loved scaring those who were older and less experienced than him. The sergeant was giving him dirty looks at his attire. Alex gave him a big grin then looked at Panther. He got the message quickly and then turned back to his trainees. Wolf stood up to give his talk.

'Leadership on the SAS, as some of you have personal experience of,' Wolf looked around as the young unit leaders puffed up there chests. Alex rolled his eyes at their childish behaviour. 'This is both a rewarding and demanding position to succeed you must…' Alex barely listened looking around the room judging their behaviours. Panther gave him a wink; Alex quickly resumed his scan of the room. He noticed that everyone in the room was paying Wolf the upmost attention, not because his subject was overly important to anyone but the twenty-six unit leaders. But Wolf had always had the ability to hold people's attention; Alex found this out when he was fourteen in the soldiers' position. Wolf finished with a last glare at the new recruits.

Snake wore a look of genuine concern at the recruits, 'Being the Field Medic of a unit medic is a hard job. It means that you have to watch out for any possible injuries and/or weaknesses that your unit may have. This can be stressful when you are trying desperately to help someone who is on deaths door. But the feeling of saving a comrades life; there's nothing like it.' He looked at Alex with sad eyes and Alex knew he was thinking of the time when he was sixteen.

_Alex shivered on the floor doing his best to hang onto life. He rasped out a breath knowing he was close to death, too close. Alex would never admit it. Not to anyone! But he was terrified. More than he had ever been before__;_ _and that were saying something! He could taste the coppery taste in his mouth. The taste of blood, Alex knew. At sixteen Alex shouldn't have been able to identify the coppery taste of blood so easily. But Alex was no ordinary sixteen year old. No Alex in fact was the world's youngest spy. He had only been officially employed by MI6 for the last fifteen months. Though for the last three months Alex had been kept under constant torture by Doctor Three. The mere mention of than foul, sadistic man's name was enough to send shivers down the teenager's spine. He wondered, briefly when his torturer would be back. Before suppressing that horrific thought, he had enough with the current pain without imaging fresh horrors. _

_Alex knew that MI6 were looking for him; Three had made that abundantly clear. Also that he wasn't happy with Alex's people. __This was demonstrated by the burn on Alex's shoulder that was in the shape of a scorpion. SCORPIA! He struggled against the ropes that were no longer needed; in the teenagers' failing health Alex couldn't have thought back against his captors' no matter how much he may want it. He could feel his heart struggle and even though he desperately fought against the weariness he just couldn't. Taking one last breath he sank into unconscious in the torture room. Luckily for Alex uncalled for help was on its way._

_Snake was horrified when he had found out from his old team member, Fox or rather Agent Daniels, informed them that the teenager who had trained with them was not some kid of a snob. No he was MI6's best field agent. He had two daughters;_ _a nine year old and a two year old. He couldn't bear if either of them ended up with the life Cub had. And Cub – Alex – was in trouble! He had been kidnapped from his home in Chelsea whilst out with a friend, Tom Harris. The other teenager had given a full report to MI6. Apparently, Alex had told the boy already about his double life. Snake was glad at least that he had __**one **__good, friend he trusted implicitly. Trying not to feel too guilty when Snake remembered how at sixteen, he had a whole group of boys he would trust with his life. Wolf, ever the expressive one, let out a torrent of abuse towards the head of MI6 at the idea of using a child. The other three SAS men in the room seemed to agree with him (even Panther who hated children). The Head of MI6 sighed seeming genuinely sorry for what had occurred and explaining the teen's history, not going into many details. K-Unit could see the impossible position the woman was in. And all agreed with no second thought to go and rescue their youngest team member, Fox would act as surveillance._

_K-Unit was quickly able to take out the guards surrounding the old factory in London mainly thanks to Fox's surveillance. Not that Wolf would admit it MI6, even Fox's involvement, unnerved him. Not that Snake particularly liked them, apart from Fox and Alex. Following Fox's instructions K-Unit forked left, followed the stairs up, turned right at the top, moved stealthily forward, reached an old wooden door (older than the rest of the factory). Taking out the two guards at the door Wolf being the tallest was able to knock the door through. What the four from K-Unit saw was something the four SAS soldiers would never forget. It stank of blood, sweat, burned flesh, and pure fear. The sight was even worse! In the middle of the room tied by ropes was a small figure covered from head to foot in blood; so much so that you couldn't tell what colour of hair, or skin the boy had originally. Snake, Wolf and Eagle knew that Alex Rider had blonde hair and fair skin. Snake heard him grown and the sound broke his heart. Snake swore to protect the child not realising the other three had done the same._

_Alex seemed to be about to roll over. But Snake knew with all the blood his best bet was to stay still and do no further damage. Snake quickly assessed the damage. He could see repeated lactations from many different whips. Dark burns he knew from training were electrocution burns (but he'd never seen them).The SCORPIA brand on his shoulder. There were several other burns down his back. These were coupled by fresh whip marks. On his arms were knife wounds. He was thankful that there were no scars on Alex's legs. But then he __realised__ this would be next. Snake quickly began to bandage the teenager up. But soon __realised__ the teenager was having trouble breathing. Applying pressure to Alex's chest; he heard Wolf calling for back up telling of Alex's critical condition. _

_Having __stabilised__ Alex's breathing Snake moved onto Alex's most severe torture wounds. He cleaned the electrocution burns then placing ice bags on them which were a little melted. But it was enough. Then Snake turned to the knife wounds running up and down his arms. Not surprised at their skinniness obtained from weeks of near starvation. He used the antiseptic causing the teen to grown in pain._

'_Hold on Cub,' murmured Snake not thinking that Alex could hear him._

'_Snake,' rasped Alex. S__nake was beginning to wonder whether there was anything about this teenager which wouldn't surprise him._

'_I'm here,' murmured Snake trying to assure the hurt boy, 'you'll be out of here soon.'_

'_Hurts,' muttered Alex._

'_I know,' said Snake._

_He continued bandaging up Alex's arm. Alex was mainly silent when he worked on his arms, moving onto his front and back. Only letting out a soft whimper or flinch here and there where sprays were applied. K-Unit was immensely impressed at the teen's bravery. Snake sat with and arm round Alex while the other three guarded the door. Snake knew that they should move that anyone could walk in. But they didn't want to move Alex. When Fox and the paramedics turned up Snake kept hold of the teenager's hand. This was when K-unit finally became one; even if their youngest member was sixteen. When they learnt that Alex hadn't given away __**anything **__Snake almost choked, they all knew if the same had fate had befallen them they would have told their captor's __**everything. **__Just before the Christmas holidays Alex was allowed to go back to school._

After Snake had run through the injuries most likely to occur (accompanied by injuries which made even the most harden soldier squeamish) he sat down allowing Eagle to take over from him. Eagle stood up giving a long an informative talk on tactics; many of which Alex disagreed with. But they were good for the SAS. Alex knew the SAS were all about charging in with mere brute force behind them, but Alex was a spy. So by definition he was sneaky. He saw the values of intelligence from surveillance. But this was a mainly SAS training facility so his view on tactics was not the taught version; no matter his experience in this field. Eagle, too, finished and sat down as Panther stood up to give lessons on Camouflage and Deception. Alex thought it was surprisingly good. Panther, too, finished allowing Ben to stand up explaining briefly about MI6 and what would be required of them. Then going onto explain what their jobs would be at first, getting a lot of sour looks at this. Ben sat down and Alex stood up. Alex gave a smile to the men who looked at the young man with contempt. Who was dressed like a Goth, looking like he was going to order _them_ about! But then the young man opened his mouth speaking in carefully, layered, cool words about different escaping strategies and the worst terrorist organisations, mainly SCORPIA. Finishing his talk Alex asked them to on ways to escape different ways and he knew had enough experience to answer their questions. He requested that they speak their codename, unit and position in their unit. A bald headed man with grey eyes who seemed to be in his mid thirties; one of the soldiers who had seemed to be interested in what Wolf had to say. The unit leader, Alex assumed.

'I'm Ostrich,' Ostrich spoke with a heavy Cardiff accent, 'Unit Leader of C-Unit.' So Alex had guessed correctly, 'what would you do if you were in a place with civilians and a madman when unarmed.'

The soldier smirked thinking that he had provided the young man; ten years younger than himself. The twerp who had the cheek to say he knew more about escape than _he_. Alex, however, was thinking of the time in Africa with McCain.

'You first have to lead your adversary away from the civilians. You then must find a way to use your surroundings as weapons, for example oil cans can be set on fire,' Alex said grimly.

The questions continued in this manner for another fifteen minutes (longer than any other one person; forty-five minutes compared to the others thirty minutes each). Then the sergeant gave Alex a sharp look and Alex let the soldier who was asking him a question on escape from torture. The soldier was about Alex's age with lots of blonde curls and blue eyes which gave him the look of innocence; though Alex knew that appearance could be deceptive. After all, Alex had looked like a teenager, which he was. But he was also, at the age of fifteen, Britain's most lethal weapon. Returning his attention back to the soldier, Sheep of F Unit, Alex replied.

'Escaping from torture is difficult,' Alex paused as Sheep who looked disheartened. 'Make sure you call back up. But remember that the longer you are under torture the less likely you are able to escape due to injuries. So try to get out before then. The best way is to avoid being tortured in the first place.' When more soldiers stood up wanting advice from the experienced young man Alex shook his head, 'I'm sorry there is no more time.'

Then the Sergeant stood up, 'dismissed,' he called.

The soldiers trailed out glancing back repeatedly at Alex. K-Unit (including Ben and Alex) returned to their own barracks. They picked up their bags on the way. Then dumping their stuff under their bunks (an extra bunk had been provided for the two spies). Alex claimed the top bunk and Ben sulked on the bed with a book: _To Kill a Mockingbird. _Wolf snorted at their childish behaviour and lay down on his bed; glad that the bed bunk had taken was o the lower bunk. Eagle leapt onto his top bunk causing Alex to snort with laughter. But Panther glared at the hyperactive soldier who had knocked his carefully straightened, dyed blonde hair. Snake climbed on top of his bed calmly chuckling at his team's shenanigans.


	6. I'll Make a Man Out of You

I'll make a Man Out of You

The next morning most of K-Unit woke up just before five. Panther who had been up for half an hour doing his hair rolled his eyes as his bunk-mate bounded from bed to bed waking up the other four. Wolf glared at the hyper-active ma but got up nonetheless, as he always did. Snake chuckled at Eagle and Wolf. You'd think after eleven yeas with Eagle that Wolf would be used to being woke by the man or overgrown puppy depending on your point of view. When waking up Fox, Eagle got his arm twisted behind his back by the older spy. Before Alex laughed at his two teammates confirming Snake's suspicion that MI6's top agent had been awake the whole time. Snake often wondered whether anything went unnoticed by Alex.

The three previously sleeping SAS soldiers and two SAS got dressed. Wolf and Fox with a lot o huffing while Alex looked quite amused at Wolf and Fox, and Eagle kept bursting into fits of laughter. The six speakers joined forces with the sergeant to wake up the twenty-six units. The sergeant woke up first our cabins; A, B, C and D (including Ostrich the unit leader of C Unit). Wolf woke the second four cabins; E, F, G and H (including Sheep of F unit). Snake woke the next four cabins; I, J, the junior K unit, and L. Alex woke the next four cabins up (M, N, O and P) with a shout. And any of the young soldiers who did not wake _immediately_ ended up with blue hair. To Alex's immense disappointment only three slept in. Alex knew that these three soldiers would never do so again. Ben Daniels woke up the next four cabins; Q, R, S and T. Eagle woke the next three cabins (U, V and W), loudly. He dyed those who slept in hair bright orange. To his pride he got five of the soldiers. Panther took the last three cabins; X, Y and Z.

The twenty-seven cabins and the sergeant walked in. As the last eight walked in with red or blue hair Alex and Eagle snorted into their bowls of porridge. Snake and Wolf had smiles in their eyes but didn't want to encourage the two youngest in their group. Panther and Ben scowled having personal experience with Alex and Eagle's so called jokes. There was one other person who did not look impressed (the non-dyed soldiers were busy laughing at their comrades).

'ALSATIAN!' The Sergeant shouted at a young man around Alex's own age. He had intelligent hazel eyes and dark floppy, normally brown hair, which was currently a charming shade of blue. Alex knew the man was from P unit, having just woke him up.

'Sorry sir,' Alsatian leapt to attention.

The sergeant ignored the blue haired soldier with floppy hair, moving on to the next blue haired soldier on his radar. 'LION!' he shouted at the next man in M unit. His usual mane of blonde hair now flapped around his head in a cascade of blue. Lion glared at the sergeant and Alex from out of his strange gold eyes that Alex thought made him look like the vampires from the movie Sabina had dragged him to see. It was impossible: the name Alex Rider struck fear into the hearts of the most evil madmen. But he couldn't stand up to one young woman in her twenties.

'But Serge,' began Lion.

'NO BUTS,' snapped the sergeant. Now looking at the last soldier with blue hair, 'BEAR!' he shouted at a man about twenty years older than Alex. The man was P Unit's leader (including Alsatian). His usual brown hair was a blue that matched his eyes perfectly. Bear gave the sergeant a salute. The sergeant turned away from the blue haired men and turned towards the five with fire as hair, 'KANGAROO!' he shouted at a man that had gone into the W cabin brown hair and come out with bright orange hair. He had been paying particular attention to Snake so Alex had guessed that he was a field medic.

'Sorry sir,' said Kangaroo in a light Australian accent. He knew if he were told that they had slept in they would get in worse trouble.

'ELEPHANT!' shouted the sergeant at a curly, red haired man. The orange hair he now adored was several shades brighter than his natural ginger. He appeared to be about five years older than Alex without large ears. Alex knew he had gone to the W cabin slightly late, having seen him sneak in on the way to the toilet that would explain why he had slept in slightly late. Elephant seemed to want the telling off over as quick as possible so just looked at his army regulation boots as he was shouted at. The sergeant exhausted his telling off of Elephant. 'STALLION!' he yelled at a man Alex thought was fit man who had short hair which was normally brown. He had asked Alex several questions so Alex knew that Stallion was in V unit. Stallion was too busy chewing his food to respond. 'BULL!' he shouted at a man who yesterday had dark hair and dark eyes.

'Unit,' he whispered to Eagle.

'W,' Eagle replied.

With Kangaroo, and Elephant Alex realised. And wondered what had happened in the W cabin to cause Kangaroo the medic, Elephant and Bull to sleep in.

'DOG!' shouted the sergeant at a man about fifteen older than Alex. Dog had dark eyes and dark, curly hair which was normally dark brown, almost black. Dog had paid a lot of attention to Wolf's talk making Alex think that he was the unit leader. After the sergeant finished telling him off he sat down with unit W. So the whole of W unit had slept in frowned Alex. The sergeant sat beside the six teachers the sergeant gave them Alex and Eagle a smile, 'thanks for getting them in trouble off the record, Eagle, Cub,' smiled the sergeant.

After everyone had finished their breakfasts the new recruits split into five sections. Even when Lion protested saying that he did not need field medicine or unit leadership, the sergeant quickly shot this down reminding them that they could have to replace the leaders or provide emergency medical procedures. Everyone quieted down at this. The sergeant returned to his own quarters. Wolf began with units A, B, C (including unit leader Ostrich), D and E taking them over to the obstacle course. Snake began with F (including Sheep), G, H, I and J taking them to in front of the lake. Eagle took units K, L, M (including Lion), N and O units. Panther took units P (which contained Bear as unit leader and Alsatian), Q, R, S and T. Alex and Ben took units U, V (including Stallion) and W (which was Dog as unit leader, Kangaroo, Elephant and Bull) X, Y Z. They knew that they would be moving on at nine O'clock.

Alex and Ben first of all took the Unit Leader of U; a man I his mid thirties with dark straggly hair, eyes of burning blue. His face and the arms you could see were covered in tattoos. But unlike Kaspar's they outlined his prominent cheek bones and made them stand out strongly. When he spoke he spoke with a thick Scottish accent, thicker than Snake's. Peacock gave a grim look to the two spies. Before they set up a situation in the middle of the river; the "prisoner", in this case Peacock, was handcuffed onto a wire in the middle of the river. He was also tied in ropes around his arms. The task was simple, for Alex at least. You simply had to escape with Alex timing them. Ben watched the others so that they got no hints about what they were being asked to do. Alex returned to tying up Peacock. They had at the most five minutes to complete the task.

**00****:****00****:00**

Alex watched as the man swung from the wire. He was wriggling, struggling against the handcuffs. Alex shook his head the man needed to first of all use his legs to stretch and loosen the ropes. Then it would be easy for him to use his hands to pick the locks. If the man did not know how to pick locks Alex knew that it was hopeless. Alex smiled as the man kicked off his boots and woollen, grey socks. Alex knew that this would be sure to help the man. Peacock brought his knees up to his chest and was able to get them under the ropes. Alex could see the ropes begin to crack under the pressure of the Scots man's strong knees.

The ropes fell away into the swirling river two hundred feet below Peacock. Alex allowed himself a smile at the man. The man who was now swinging dangerously from the wire kept aloft only by the handcuffs. Alex watched as the man began to saw the wire with the handcuffs. Alex was surprised at the man's ingenuity but wondered whether it was enough to get through the wire. Obviously yes it was as the man fell into the river below. Stopping and looking at the watch.

**00****:0****4****:34**

Alex made his way down picking up a towel and a chocolate bar on the way down. Handing them both to Peacock with a smile. He sent him off for a shower and to the mess hall where a meal was being prepared for those who finished Alex's task. He then radioed up to Ben who sent up the next man; Horse a powerfully built man with shining black eyes and hair to match. So the session went on until nine O'clock. Horse had got the shortest time taking fifty-nine seconds; this was double the time it took Alex and only ten seconds longer than Ben. However, Stallion from V unit got the longest time with four minutes and forty-five minutes. At the change over Ben and Alex got units A, B, C (including unit leader Ostrich), D and E until lunch at twelve. Then after lunch at one they got units F (including Sheep), G, H, I and J. t four o'clock they got units K, L, M (including Lion), N and O until dinner at seven. Lastly they got P (including unit leader Bear and Alsatian), Q, R, S and T.

Alex was quite pleased with the results of that day. Out of the twenty-six units (one hundred and four men) only one person had failed the task that Alex had set. And as Ben was annoyingly fond of saying there was always one. Alex, however, did feel quite sorry for Camel; J unit's thirty year old soldier who had taken too long getting his ropes off. Alex thought and he'd be out. But that wasn't good enough; if it took him that long in the real world Camel could be killed. And Alex only passed those who had a chance of surviving in the field. But then Ostrich more than made up for his comrades failure. Ostrich managed to do the near impossible – he surprised the infamous Alex Rider! Ostrich took only thirty three seconds only six seconds more than Alex. Ben took fifteen seconds longer than Ostrich.

Alex lay on his bunk listening to his iPod _This is War _by Thirty Seconds to Mars. Alex had already had a shower and was now under the thin, green SAS camp sheets in grey boxers and a white vest (both bullet proof) after having had a shower and picked up a Galaxy chocolate bar from Eagle's "secret" stores. It wasn't like the man needed more sugar! He munched on his chocolate bar as the chorus of _This is War_ came on. Ben was reading To Kill a Mockingbird, again, on the bunk below Alex. His dark hair, damp and dripping onto the white, scratchy, cotton bed sheets and his white vest top clinging to his chest muscled from years of military service. He carefully licked a finger and used it to turn a page.

Then Snake turned up. He had a towel around his waist and his bright red hair was sopping wet running down his bare back. Pulling on some Nike, grey tracksuits bottoms the white tick of Nike barely visible in the bad light of K-Unit's cabin, and a matching Nike t-shirt he sat on his own bed legs swinging down around Wolf's bed. The way not even Alex would dare to do had Wolf actually been there. Alex noticed that Snake was acting like he'd just received the news of his third child's birth. Alex assumed that the training session had gone as well as Alex's had. Alex had a really good feeling about these recruits.

'Good session?' asked Alex cheerily, grinning at Snake.

'Brilliant,' replied Snake, 'Sheep could make a wonderful medic,' Snake said remembering the man's impressive first aid skills. 'I told the serge that an' all,' said Alex's unit medic in a strong Scottish accent.

'So that's what took you so long,' Alex realised looking at the Scott's man across the top bunks.

'Aye,' agreed Snake not at all surprise that the spy had worked out what was going on without needing to be told. That was Alex through and through; sometimes Snake thought that Alex was telepathic. That's what his Ma would have said – she was a very superstitious woman. And now her mind was going she was even worse.

Then Wolf cam back in a bad mood that far worse than his usual bad mood was. He obviously hadn't been in the shower even if he did have mud from the obstacle course all over him. Not bothering to get changed, though he did remove his boots coated in muck and sopping sock. Alex was glad of that knowing the dangers of having damp socks far too well from medical training. Wolf pulled his own green, scratchy covers far over his head – blocking out the world. Alex frowned knowing he'd pay for this in the morning with aching muscles coming from not taking a cold shower and a dirty bed. Snake and Alex exchanged confused looks at their Unit Leader's strange, err stranger, actions. Ben too sat up and looked at Wolf, before Snake addressed the Unit Leader.

'What happened tai you?' Snake asked.

'They can't bloody lead,' growled Wolf, 'only Squirrel of S Unit passed and he's not even a unit leader he's a bloody medic!'

'Nothing wrong with medics,' said Alex being one himself and looking at Snake's stung face.

Eagle came in humming good naturedly covered in soap suds. He got very dirty looks from Wolf. But he just pulled on a bright orange night shirt and leapt onto his top bunk. Panther had come in at the same time looking blonder than he had in the morning and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He winked at Alex, something he had been doing since Ben had "hinted" – told Panther that Alex was bi, before leaving the towel on the end of the bed and going to bed. The next day the teachers returned home to their homes across the country. Wolf, Alex and Ben returned to London. Snake went back to his home in the Highlands. Panther returned to the Shropshire countryside. And Eagle returned to Devon's seaside.


	7. Secret Agent Man

Secret Agent Man

A month after Alex had returned from the Amazon the doctors had given him the all clear in health. Alex knew this meant he would be sent on a mission soon. Indeed Alex would be sent on mission whilst babysitting The Daniels children; twelve year old Charlie, ten year old Henry, and eight year old Lizzie. Ben had called him to watch the three children when he was at the shops and Mrs. Helen Daniels was at work where she was Head Vet. Lizzie was just showing him a bad picture of himself which Alex was promising to hang up on his fridge knowing he would never do this. Henry was kicking the ball around the garden and Charlie's bright red hair, he'd been the only one to inherit of his mother, was just visible to Alex whilst heading up to his room. Alex knew he was getting something he wanted to show Alex. Then the text came saying two words:

**Come In**

Alex could have groaned. Of all the times he could have got a work call it would be when he was babysitting! Going through the people he knew that were in town he knew all of K-Unit were out on a mission. So hoping that Tom wasn't busy he phoned the teacher was not busy so was more than happy to baby sit the three children until Ben got home. Meeting Tom in the doorway as he left for MI6 headquarters he had a brief word with his classmate.

'Thanks Tom,' said Alex with a smile, 'I owe you one.'

Tom shook his head at Alex, 'What are friends for,' said Tom grinning, 'where are the little monsters?' chuckled the Chemistry teacher.

'We're not monsters,' said Henry appearing at the doorway glaring at Tom football in his arm.

'Course your not,' laughed Tom and the dark haired boy pouted and his siblings hearing the sounds at the doorway laughed at their brother.

'Be good,' said Alex giving Ben and Helen's children a very stern look.

'We will be,' said Charlie bobbing his red head, Henry coated in mud, and Lizzie paint all over her. Alex had no idea how she had managed to get a splodge of red paint on her eyebrow.

'And Charlie look after Henry and Lizzie,' said Alex looking at the red haired boy who was grinning proudly at his newfound authority.

'Yes Uncle Alex,' said Charlie dutifully.

As Tom pouted at his best friend looking more like a child than Ben's children even eight year old Lizzie, 'what about me?' he sulked sounding about three.

'Exactly why I'm leaving Charlie in charge,' Alex winked at Charlie who grinned as Henry and Lizzie laughed at their new babysitter.

Ben's children laughed some more and Tom continued to pout. Alex left the London townhouse a smirk on his face, Tom saw this and glared at Alex. But Lizzie asked him to stay still while she painted him. Getting in the black, bulletproof jaguar that he had arrived at the Daniels' home in. Driving to Liverpool Street where he parked the jag under the underground parking lot amongst the armoured jeeps, sleek sports cars, and black army trucks. He walked into the foyer and over to one of the receptionists.

'Hello Rebecca,' he spoke to the new girl with dark hair and smoke grey eyes. Alex knew the girl had turned twenty two last month and was recruited last week. He had even managed to spot the girl on her first day.

Alex watched as the young woman started when the spy she'd never met addressed her by her name as if he'd known her all her life. This was only her first day but all the spies who had walked into the foyer had known her name. Some called her Rebecca and others called her Miss Livingston. Only the lower down MI6 employees, such as herself and her new friend Ryan Finnigan who was nothing more than a glorified taxi driver here which the smart ex police man found a huge step down. Rebecca felt quite sorry for the sandy haired man. But at least he didn't seem to know everything about her. Having her files read through by people she didn't know unnerved her; not that she had anything to hide. She wouldn't have been given a job in MI6 if she had! But Rebecca was a private person so having her privacy invaded seriously unnerved her. However, she was beginning to realise this was how things were done at MI6. Realising she was staring t the incredibly, handsome, serious eyed blonde standing before her she got on with her secretarial duties.

'Business,' she asked.

'Alex Rider,' the man replied showing her his Identity Card. Rebecca noticed how his eyes flickered around as he revealed his name. This by now didn't surprise her – all the high profiled spies seemed to do the same. What did surprise her was how the foyer went silent at the spy's name; there was awe and fear tangible in the air. Alex Rider looked pleasantly amused at this. He lowered his voice so the observers wouldn't hear him, 'here to see Mrs Jones.' Rebecca completely confused let him up to the higher levels.

Alex Rider chapped on Mrs. Jones' office door. Hearing the sound of the woman's 'come in, Alex,' Alex walked through the door. Alex was unsurprised to see John Crawley sitting beside the Head of MI6, as he often did when spies were sent on missions. He was in his usual Marks & Spencer's polyester tie (today it was blood red giving Alex a nasty feeling), white shirt and boring, grey suit. Both were looking rather worried; which for spies was a rarity and sign that terror was about to grip the country.

'What's wrong?' Alex asked sharply not giving either of the spy master a chance to open their mouths.

'Our systems are being hacked,' said Crawley grimly.

Alex paled at this, 'how?' knowing that MI6's anti-hacking software was the best in the world.

'We don't know,' said Mrs. Jones sounding retched. Alex didn't blame her for being stressed about the massive security break. But then why had they called Alex in to tell him about it if they didn't have some idea about what was going on.

'Then why have you called me in?' Alex asked calmly saying what he was thinking.

'A strange coincidence has come up-'began Mrs. Jones.

'I don't believe in coincidence,' Alex interrupted reminding himself irreversibly of Alan Blunt.

'No spy does,' said Mrs. Jones grimly accidentally comforting the young man she thought of as he grown up son, 'but whenever there is a security breach one of the artist's an art dealer, Peter Jarvis, has recruited are always within ten miles of MI6. When we looked into his workings we found out that in his art exhibition in Rose Palace Gallery all of his artists have a connection with MI6. For example, there was Augustus Stone – a guard in Sayle Enterprises.'

'That doesn't sound like much of a coincidence,' said Alex quietly, 'more like design of Jarvis,' ignoring the mention of Julia's son.

'Exactly,' said Mrs. Jones, 'now we ask you to go in as Matt Rider,' Alex frowned guessing that "Matt" would be some relation to himself. And sure enough, 'his connection to MI6 is obvious he's the twin brother of our top agent.'

'But I have no family!' said Ale trying not to show his upset at this fact.

'We know,' said Crawley.

'But we've given you deep cover so that you have a whole recorded life. We've even gone as far to pay people to say they know you like some of your old teachers, school friends, other people and people that will say they are Matt's lifelong friends which will be provided for in the files,' said Mrs. Jones handing Alex a large pile of green folders which had **MATTHEW IAN RIDER **printed on them. 'You will stay in your own home but you will pretend that you are Matt –'

'But what about me?' asked Alex.

'You're on a mission,' said Crawley looking annoyed at Alex's constant interruptions.

Alex nodded looking amused at Crawley's annoyed look but Mrs. Jones took over from the two men, 'at the present you are painting from your room hoping for your career in art to take off.'

'And failing,' added Crawley.

'Not because you can't,' said Mrs. Jones, 'but because you haven't managed to break into the industry!' 'I just want you to find out if there is any connection between our security breach or if it's just a coincidence,' Alex snorted. 'Of course Smithers will supply you with gadgets,' she smiled knowing how Alex loved getting new gadget which he never gave back.

Alex nodded, 'but there's one problem.'

'What?' said Crawley exasperatedly.

'I'm awful at art!' he shrugged.

'We'll supply you with some art Chloe Webber has kindly done for you,' said Mrs. Jones.

'Cloudy?' asked Alex not knowing that Cloudy could draw.

'They'll be there when you return home,' said Alex.

'Thanks,' smiled Alex.

Not asking about Cloudy's art knowing Mrs. Jones well enough that if you asked once and she didn't say she wouldn't tell at all! Alex left Mrs. Jones and John Crawley in Mrs. Jones' office. He then turned up in Smithers' office planning to ask the gadget master about his wife of seven years this August. Smithers was sitting behind his desk in a large jade green suit and white shirt finishing with a green tie. Alex had noticed a marked improvement in Smithers dress sense since he'd married Cloudy, who Alex knew was expecting a baby next month. At Alex's arrival the large man grinned at the young blonde.

'Alex my boy,' smiled Smithers, 'Cloudy sends her love.'

'How is she?' asked Alex who was also smiling at the man with an infectious smile.

'Huge,' beamed Smithers. When Alex raised an eyebrow Smithers let out a booming laugh.

'By the way when was Cloudy an artist?' asked Alex.

'That's how she was recruited,' explained Smithers, 'she could change people so thoroughly with a paint brush that the ASIS thought she'd be a brilliant make up artist and she loved the challenge of it,' explained Smithers.

'I know the feeling,' smiled Alex thinking of their job as spies.

'I know,' chuckled Smithers.

'Anyway have anything for me?' asked Alex interrupting Smithers musings which could go on for hours. Once at a party in the White House Alex had watched as Smithers mused on who knows what for six hours. How any sane person could stare into space for that long Alex didn't know. But Alex had long since come to the conclusion that Smithers wasn't completely sane.

'Ah yes,' smiled Smithers, 'now you are a painter I believe so I've got tools for your trade: a six paint brushes with varying degrees of drugs and poison depending on the size. The largest one is lethal, the second largest one knocks a man out for twenty-four hours, the third largest one is filled with a drug which will make the one injected with it think they are an animal. The only thing is I haven't had time to test it out so I'm not sure what animal they'll think they are!' Alex laughed at the idea of an assassin snorting like a pig. 'The third smallest one is laughing gas, the second smallest sends a person into a stupor, and the smallest blinds a person with the best eyesight!' Smithers handed Alex the packet of paintbrushes smiling then took out a box of paints; red, yellow, green, blue, orange, purple, brown, black, white, gold, silver and pink. Smithers picked up the red tenderly, 'this will restock the largest paint brush so don't get any on your skin.' He then moved onto the yellow, 'this will refill the second largest paintbrush,' he said picking up the brown paint tube, 'this will restock the third largest.' Then picking up the orange on he smiled at Alex, 'this will restock the laughing gas.' Then the man picked up the bright blue tube of paint, 'this will restock the second smallest paint bush,' then he pulled out the green tube, 'this will restock the smallest brush.' Then Smithers pulled out the white one, 'this is acid.' Then handing Alex the purple paint tube, 'when this is mixed with water it will create an explosion with enough force to blow everything in ten metres!' Finally Alex pulled out the black tube, 'good for night camouflage – it is actually army camouflage cream.' The gold one was then removed from the box, 'this is full of bullets.' Alex frowned if he had bullets that would be mean he had a gun. And sure enough, taking out the silver one which Alex noticed was much larger than the others. Pulling off the lid Smithers revealed a small gun. He moved onto the last one – the pink one, 'this is antidote to most poisons.' Then he fished out a paint pallet which Smithers presented Alex with, 'this is a camera – just press the centre of it and it will flash blue when you are near a camera, yellow when your near a listening device and green when your near both.'

Alex gave the man a nod before he left MI6. He took the tube for the first time since he'd turned fifteen as Matt Rider. Arriving home he found the spare bedroom full of Cloudy's pictures. Alex couldn't help but admire them. Art was the one subject he could never do. He supposed it was lucky that in his line of work he didn't need to know how to draw. Now he just needed to wait for Jarvis to recruit him.


	8. Just Like You

Just Like You

Peter Jarvis was in his living room decorated with modern art and the ancient fossils he'd illegally acquired from across the world. He was looking up the artists on his system that he'd paid a lot of money for. He knew that having a system that was able to get the most secret files in the world would be well sought after. Peter sipped his ice tea that had been imported from China with a finesse that few people possessed. Peter continued to scroll downwards ignoring the wannabe artists who had no connection with MI6. People may think his obsession with MI6 was dangerous. Which, inevitably it was. But Peter knew that he needed to know the truth! He knew his father hadn't died in a cross fire for nothing. He needed to know about the people who had killed him! As he was sure it was MI6. So he researched and brought those with connections to MI6 to him in one of his functions. It just so happened that using his connections with the famous was the easiest way. Fifteen minutes later Peter had found an artist who looked promising.

**General**

**Name****: Mathew Ian Rider**

**Known As: Matt**

**Upbringing: Brought up by Ian Rider in Chelsea with monozygotic twin, Alex Rider. The house keeper Jack Starbright **_**[See Starbright's File] **_**would have looked after Matt from 7 years old when Agent Ian Rider was on a mission. When Alex Rider was recruited Matt Rider was uninterested in the mysterious circumstances of his uncles' death. He preferred to believe it to the police forces. When Matt was tested he failed. **

**Lives: 13 Newham Street, Chelsea, London**

_**[See Home Details]**_

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Job**

**Job: Artist**

**Income: Inconsistent (How much he gets for his paintings)**

**Qualifications**

**GCSEs: English Literature B***

** English Grammar C**

** Maths D**

** Art A***

** History C***

** Woodwork B***

**A-Levels: Art A***

** Woodwork C**

** English Literature D**

**College: Art A**

_**[See Course Work Details]**_

**Family**

**Father: Agent John Theodore Rider [DECEASED]**

_**[See Agent John Rider's File]**_

**Mother: Helen Lillian Rider Nee Becket [DECEASED]**

** [**_**See Helen Rider's File]**_

**Sibling: Agent Alexander John Rider [ACTIVE]**

_**[See Agent Alex Rider's File]**_

**Uncle(s): Agent Ian Christopher Rider [DECEASED]**

_**[See Agent Ian Rider's File]**_

**Relationships**

**Girlfriend(s)****: Vanessa Louise Laing (9 years ago)**

_**[See Laing's File]**_

__**Lacy June Fields (five years ago)**

_**[See Field's File]**_

__**Rebekah (Becca) Rose Granger (Current)**

_**[See Granger's File]**_

**Boyfriend(s): None**

**School Friends****: Jasmine Lily Green**

_**[See Green's File]**_

__**Peter Nigel Poliakoff**

_**[See Poliakoff's File]**_

__**Harvey Michaels **

_**[See Michaels' File]**_

**College Friends: Sky Rodney Dawson**

_**[See Dawson's File]**_

__**Lulu Valerie Valentine**

** [**_**See Valentine's File]**_

__**Janie Jackie King**

_**[See King's File]**_

__**Africa Louise Giles**

_**[See Giles' File]**_

__**Alec Juan Quagmire**

_**[See Quagmire's File]**_

__**Rowan Miles**

_**[See Miles' File]**_

**Neighbours: Armintia (Minty) Bell Nee Jackson (25)**

** [**_**See Armintia Craig's File]**_

(To the Right) **Jonathan Craig (26)**

_**[See Jonathan Craig's File]**_

** Nigel Jonathan Craig (2)**

_**[See Nigel Craig's File]**_

** Henry Blare Craig (1)**

_**[See Henry Craig's File]**_

(To the Left) **Mrs.** **Dolly Cameron (76)**

_**[See Cameron's File]**_

**Looks**

**Hair****: Straight Blonde (Grown Long)**

**Eyes: Chocolate Brown**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian**

**Height****: 5.9 Feet**

**Weight: 12 Stone**

**Fitness: Relatively **

**Other: Identical to Alex Rider bar the scars**

**Skills**

**Languages: French, Spanish, German (Should be noted that he hasn't spoke them since he was a child)**

**Martial Arts: Karate Brown Belt (Quit when eleven years old)**

**Other Skills****: May have some proficiency at spy skills as Ian Rider taught Agent Rider this but has never been shown. **

_**Mathew Rider was tested too but didn't seem suspicious of his uncle's death. However, because of his brother's involvement in MI6 he knows of MI6.**_

This was all that Peter needed to know. He smiled as he picked up the expensive hand-held phone from its stand. Dialling the number he waited for Alex or Matt Rider to pick up the phone.

Alex was sitting on his white leather couch with Molly Jenkins, a junior agent who once was a secretary, or Becca Granger for now. They were both wondering the same thing; would today be the day that Jarvis would call. When the phone rang both spies turned to it. Alex lazily picked it up.

'Rider residence how may I help you?' Alex asked not wanting to say who it was in case it was for "Matt".

'Is this Mathew Rider?' said the voice on the opposite end of the phone asked. Alex's heart sped up. This was it here was what he had been waiting for a week.

'Yeah I'm Matt,' Alex replied waiting to see what the man on the other end of the phone would say to the supposed young artist brother of super spy.

'Matt was it?' the man asked in confirmation of the alleged artist's preferred name. Alex could practically hear the man grinning from the other end of the line. Never before now had Alex been more pleased than now that he had no brother. Of course if he did they'd probably be a spy – all Riders were. Though when he was a child he wished again and again that he had siblings but of course he was the last of the Riders. Then not waiting for Alex's reply he went on, 'well I'm Peter Jarvis of Rose Palace Gallery.'

'A gallery?' Alex asked sounding excited, nervous and fearing rejection.

'Yes,' said Peter Jarvis, 'I specialise in the work of contemporary artists like yourself, Matt.'

'What are you saying?' Alex asked allowing hope to colour his voice thinking of all the times that he had managed to escape with seconds to spare.

'After seeing you painting of the old Prime Minister from a friend at your college and I think you'd be an excellent addition to my gallery,' said Jarvis.

Alex frowned; of course it would be the painting of a Prime Minister that attracted his attention to Matt. As well as, Matt's brotherly relationship to Alex Rider the spy which was the first thing to get Jarvis interested. But Alex gave Jarvis a pleased look, knowing that he couldn't see him but it meant that his voice would be affected by his facial expression, at his painting being noticed.

'When?' was all that Alex said his thoughts carefully hidden.

'Well I'll send my lorry driver over tomorrow somewhere between nine and three tomorrow to pick up the rest of your artwork so make sure you have someone in the house,' said Jarvis.

'Okay it'll be me because my brother's out of the country,' said Matt.

'Oh you live with your brother?' asked Jarvis.

'Not that he's ever here but he pays the bills – always has,' explained Alex with a laugh.

'Oh what does he do?' Jarvis asked and Alex knew he had caught his attention.

'Government – foreign affairs,' Alex said knowing that Jarvis would see right through "Matt's lies". 'But when will it be open?' asked Alex sounding more interested than in the previous conversation.

'Monday it's opening at noon,' replied Jarvis and Alex could hear the annoyance in his voice as the man was denied the opportunity of getting information on MI6. But Alex supposed he didn't want "Matt" to become suspicious of him.

'Okay thanks but one more thing my brother is obsessed with security so make sure that you tell your driver to make sure I let him in,' Alex hoped this would keep Jarvis' suspicions' up.

'Really why?' he asked in a would-be cheerful voice.

'Um,' he said in a very obvious way so that Jarvis would think he was a bad liar, 'don't know, well bye.'

Alex quickly hung up the phone as though he wanted to get away from the awkward conversation as quickly as possible. The curly, red haired, Molly beside Alex was looking very impressed. And so she was. She'd been on a couple of her own missions since she'd been promoted from deskwork a year ago. Nearly all of these had ended in dismal failures; luckily they had been small missions. But now she was going on a top secret missions and she couldn't muck up, again. She knew that this was because she couldn't lie. But Alex Rider was obviously a master liar. She just hoped she passed because this was her last chance or she'd be demoted back to _paperwork _jobs. This was why she'd been paired with the best spy in MI6 so he would have a positive influence on her. Alex, of course, knew this so was keeping a very close eye on Molly so this didn't become his first failure.

At half ten the next day a bright green lorry drove up Alex's drive. It had bright pink letters declaring: ROSE PALACE GALLERY. A young, thickset man in a black vest with a blonde Mohican stepped out wearing kaki with pink ROSE PALACE GALLERY. He seemed unsurprised as Alex let him through all the security at the young artist's place. Alex supposed Jarvis who could have told him. But he didn't think so. He let the man pack up all of Cloudy's pictures.


	9. What Dream are Made of

What Dreams are Made Of

Alex arrived at Rose Palace Gallery on the next Monday with. He arrived at twelve on the dot. If it had been Alex acting as Alex he would have been there half an hour beforehand to gather intelligence on his surroundings and to make sure he was ready. But apparent Matt didn't need as much preparation as Alex was. Then again Alex's "brother" wasn't a member of military intelligence. Alex looked around the impressive building. He frowned as he saw a picture of a day on Downing Street, number ten in the background, there was a lot of important people there some of which Alex recognized. It was obviously some kind of national emergency. How had the painter got this image? Looking closer Alex frowned as he recognized himself. He saw the dark grey suit, and blue-silver striped tie that he had worn to the emergency situation of Italy and Britain where Britain and Italy had almost gone to war. Luckily the situation was resolved democratically; though things were still tense even after four years.

Peter Jarvis chose this moment to appear. Today he was wearing purple crocks showing his tea coloured skin in the holes underneath, light jeans, a purple and pink Hawaiian shirt with large flowers, and a dark sunglasses so that even Alex couldn't tell what the man was thinking. This left Alex at a considerable disadvantage due to the fact that the man could see Alex's eyes which anyone could see where older than his twenty-five years. Jarvis observed Alex, or Matt to Jarvis. Alex was wearing a plain white t-shirt, faded blue, baggy jeans which looked like they'd been bought second hand about five years ago (which they had), grey Nike trainers which when they were first bought (just after Alex finished school) were white. Alex had purposely pulled out his oldest clothes that he'd never got around to throwing out. This helped with his identity as a failing artist scrounging off his hard working brother. Molly looked far better dressed in a denim skirt, stripy red and black leggings with a match t-shirt and long black boots. She had a large pendant hanging down her front and a striped black and red Alice band in her hair. Molly was going as Matt's older girlfriend who was punk singer in a local band. _ALICE'S TRIO, _"Becca's" band was fairly successful amongst the locals. But they had yet to make it to the big leagues. Alex had told Molly quite clearly that she just had to look confused when Alex dropped hints to Jarvis disguised as bad lies. Jarvis stopped to stand beside Alex.

'The young man looks quite like you, doesn't he?' said Jarvis watching Alex's reaction.

'It does,' said Molly. Secretly she wondered what Alex had been doing in Downing Street. She had known he was high up in MI6. But not that high! Then blushed realising that she had been staring at Alex in a very obvious way, she just hoped that she hadn't given the game away. But Alex was pleased she'd done this she was helping them.

'Not me,' said Alex, 'I've never been to Downing Street, nothing there I'd want to see,' said Alex in a blatant lie. 'Though,' he seemed to deliberate but shrugged, 'it could be my brother – Alex.' Molly stared at Alex – had he really just said that?

'Oh really what does your brother do in Downing Street?' asked Jarvis. Molly prayed that Alex wouldn't say.

'Well you know he works in M - Foreign Affairs,' he said looking at his feet guiltily. Molly gave Alex a sharp look. He had just made a huge slip up and almost said MI6.

Jarvis had heard the slip up, too, and looked at Alex sharply, 'you told me this last week?' Alex never forgot anything Molly knew so this meant that he was purposely saying all these things.

'Oh did I?' asked Alex.

'Yes,' smiled Jarvis looking at the boy who just couldn't lie, 'but what would your brother be doing in Downing Street?'

'Don't know,' shrugged Alex, 'he's supposed to be the top s- the top in his department,' said Alex starting guiltily. Jarvis smirked and Molly gave Alex a sharp look telling him to shut up. But Alex ignored him. To Jarvis it would seem that Matt was trying to divert attention from his major slip up, 'have you met my girlfriend – Becca, well Rebekah Granger. But never call her Rebekah not if you value your life.'

Molly huffed at this. Jarvis smiled at the red haired punk, 'Becca,' he smiled holding a hand out to the young woman who took it giving Alex a questioning look. Jarvis smiled knowing that Matt's girlfriend would not know about Matt's brother's real job. Maybe he could use Becca to force Matt to give out his brother's secrets which he obviously knew and was _trying _to keep; trying being the main word. 'Peter Jarvis,' Jarvis held out a hand that Molly warily shook. Alex could have brained her, she was supposed to act completely comfortable with Jarvis. 'I'm sure Matt has told you all about me.'

'That and, I was on the couch when he got the call,' Molly smiled and Alex was pleased. This might actually work if Molly could keep up the pretence. 'We were waiting for you to call,' Alex could have groaned but was too busy thinking up a lie to quiet Jarvis' suspicions thanks to Molly's idiocy. At least she had the good sense to look horrified at what she had accidentally revealed.

'Really?' Jarvis turned to look at Alex.

'Well not you,' Molly quickly backtracked.

'I've been waiting for an art dealer since I finished college,' Alex explained.

'Oh,' Jarvis smiled believing the boy who just couldn't lie.

'Can I see my exhibition?' asked Alex.

'Of course you can Matt,' smiled Jarvis, 'come along you two.'

Jarvis lead them along a few more exhibits. Alex insisted on stopping at one saying, 'that this is a brilliant exhibition and he'd like the incorporate some of the designs and ideas into his own artwork.' Really it was the fact that he had recognized the style. He saw a man that the last time he'd seen him he had been dead, those hazel eyes clouded with pain. He remembered Sofia holding him begging Stanley not to leave her. Alex kept the emotions off his face. He wondered if Sofia blamed him. That would make sense considering that she hadn't spoke to him in over seven years. Looking around Alex could see models and crayon paintings that anyone who knew Sofia would have no problem realising they were hers.

'Good aren't they?' said Jarvis with a grin giving Alex a calculative look.

'Yeah,' said Alex softly, 'I could never do anything like this.'

'I don't think you've got an accurate belief in your art,' said Jarvis.

'I know they're brilliant aren't they,' grinned Molly.

'I think you're biased,' smiled Alex whose mind was still on Sofia so gave Molly a very seductive look.

'Get a room you two,' chortled Jarvis. 'Come on let's leave Miss Dalton's work and get on to Mr Rider, here's work,' he said.

'Lets,' agreed Molly. Molly was really doing far better than Alex had expected from her track record to be doing.

They entered a room which was a soft blue contrasting with the bright orange and peaches of Cloudy's paintings. Alex saw some that he recognized from when they had been in his house yesterday. But apparently Molly liked art as much as Sofia because she was wearing an expression of utter awe. Alex mirrored her expression.

'Wow,' said Alex. 'I can't believe it! This is what I dreamed of as a child,' he whispered. 'Sometimes dreams do come true,' he murmured. Then taking Molly's hand and noticing how it was a lot cooler than Sofia's had been. But ignoring the thoughts of Sofia he smiled at his "girlfriend". 'Maybe your dream will come true too, Becca,' smiled Alex. Molly gave him a what look, 'oh come on Becca you know that you're a brilliant singer and guitarist.'

'I know but not good enough,' said Molly.

'Don't give up hope you never know what's around the corner,' Alex said, 'look at what's happened today with my dream.'

'I'm afraid I can't help you with your band Miss Granger,' he gave an unconvincing smile. 'But I am glad to help Mr Rider realise his dream of being an artist.'

The two stayed in the Gallery long enough to make it seem like Alex at least really was interested in art. Then at twelve forty-six they left the Gallery. Alex led Molly along the streets to a backstreet café which was busy enough that it wasn't frequented by criminals but quiet enough so that the two spies could talk without risking being overheard. Alex picked up the parchment coloured paper with maroon italic writing which Alex thought looked Edwardian or Victorian. Alex chose a meatball dish and Molly chose salmon marinated in herbs and lemon sauce. They were getting very odd looks because Molly was dressed as a punk and Alex looked very poor.

'So what was that about in there?' asked Molly.

'He needs to know that I know something so I pretended to be a bad liar,' smiled Alex.

'Oh,' said Molly, 'did I do okay?'

'You're better than I expected,' smiled Alex, 'though you could lie a bit better but it's fine for the work we're doing,' Alex assured Molly.

'What's next?' asked Molly as their meals arrived and Alex quickly tucked into his steaming meatballs.

Savouring the tasted of garlic in the sauce Alex answered her question, 'now that we've gained Jarvis' trust we've got to keep an eye on him to see what he's up to.'

'What if he's not up to anything,' said Molly taking a sip of champagne.

'He is,' said Alex, 'I've been in the business since I was fourteen I know when someone up to no good. And Jarvis certainly is,' Alex said with an experience that his eleven years in MI6 had given him. He finished his main course wiping his spotless mouth.

'What about the D'Alton girl's exhibit?' asked Molly remembering Alex's reaction to the exhibit as though he recognized it.

Alex noticed that Molly had finished her salmon and with hopes of avoiding the painful subject that was Sofia D'Alton he called a waitress over. The waitress who had a sour expression and more than a few wrinkles; she'd obviously been doing this for too many years. She was carrying a small maroon board saying the café's name in gold which was placed in her old brown belt around her plump stomach.

'What do you want?' said the waitress in a sour voice as though she had been interrupted doing something important. Molly couldn't help rolling her eyes at the waitress' response to doing her job. Up close the two spies could see the woman's name was Beth.

'Becca,' Alex smiled at Molly showing that they were to use their fake names so that the waitress would think they were their names. 'What do you want for dessert?' he asked giving Molly an adoring smile making Molly uncomfortable considering she had a husband and daughter back home. Beth stared on jealously why couldn't she have a boyfriend like that? Instead of the bastard who knocked her up and ran off. Though at least she got her grown up son, Tony, from that doomed relationship.

'Fruit salad,' replied the punk girl, Becca. Beth couldn't help but be annoyed; who cared about her figure more than anything.

'And I'll have a treacle fudge cake, please,' said the polite young blonde man making Beth fall for him more. But apparently he was more into pretty girls than mature women. Alex managed to distract Molly until their desserts come and then busied themselves with eating. Then he left for his home quickly forcing Molly to return to her temporary home.


	10. Gone Forever

Gone Forever

Peter Jarvis was getting impatient and knew he needed to hurry up with the plan to find out everything he could about MI6 in order to find out what had happened to his father. He had found out enough from his employees that Alex Rider was the best spy in Britain, at the very least. If not Rider was the best in the whole world. He had been at the heart of many conspiracies. If anyone would know what had happened it would be Alex Rider. So he hoped to rope in Matt Rider and Sofia D'Alton into finding out Rider's secrets. That's if they didn't know themselves. But he would make sure they did as they were told.

He called in his head guard who had in fact worked as a guard in Sayle Enterprises. He was one of the people that Peter had recruited in helping him finding out the truth about MI6. Peter knew he had only escaped prison claiming that he had no knowledge of what Sayle had been planning. This, of course, was a lie. But MI6 didn't need to know that! He told the old man that he needed to woman kidnapped and he was to do it. Peter made it quite clear that these two were important so was not to mess it up! Augustus showed no surprise, concern, or remorse when he was told that he was told to kidnap a couple some women.

'Who?' Augustus asked in an expressionless voice is white hair glinting in the morning light.

'Teresa Angel who is going to be watching the women's tennis doubles this afternoon and then going back to her hotel near there: Wimbledon Arms,' said Peter. 'And the other one is Rebekah Granger an aspiring, young punk rocker who lives in 17 Riverview flat overlooking the Thames. Here is the information you need.#

Peter handed Augustus Stone over a large golden-brown envelope that Augustus took to read later without any question to what it was that it contained. He knew from past experience that it would be information on the people he was to kidnap and a large wad of money for his work. Peter watched as the white haired man left his office (Peter never did this sort of work in his own home) Augustus with a grim smile on his face. Peter gave a genuine smile knowing that, as always, Augustus would do his work to perfection. He then moved to call the two artists; Matt Rider and Sofia D'Alton. Phoning Matt first he typed in the Chelsea number.

'This is the Rider residence,' the voice Peter was half-sure was Matt's replied. 'How may I help you?' Matt asked ever the polite young gentleman. 'How may I help you?' he asked in a polite voice.

'Matt?' Peter asked not wanting to get the wrong Rider twin; he knew that if Alex Rider knew he was using his brother to get to him he'd be dead.

'Peter,' Matt said, 'do you need me for something?' he asked.

'There's a problem I the gallery and you're the only one I could get hold of,' Peter asked trying to sound desperate.

'Of course I will,' the voice on the other end of the line replied with true integrity, 'do you mind if my girlfriend comes?' Matt asked sounding very hopeful.

Peter smiled pleased that the young man cared enough for Rebekah that he wanted her to come into his success. This would make it only too easy or Peter to use the woman against Matthew Rider.

'I'm sorry she is not part of the art industry so is not able to come into the gallery after hours,' replied Peter calmly.

'Okay,' Matt replied ad Peter could hear the sadness within the young lover's voice.

'I really am very sorry,' Peter lied in an apparently sincere voice.

'It's okay,' replied Matt and after a long and tense pause he said, 'well see you later.'

Then without giving Peter a chance to reply Matt rug off. Peter didn't mind too much and rung Sofia who answered on the first ring.

'Hi Sofia D'Alton who is this speaking?' Sofia asked in a rehearsed manner.

'Peter Jarvis,' replied Peter.

'Mr. Jarvis,' Sofia responded politely.

'I've come across a small problem in the gallery,' said Peter, 'would you be able to come in after closing?'

'Of course,' the girl answered, 'what's happened?'

'It's complicated,' Peter replied mentally cursing himself for not having an excuse, and annoyed with the girl for asking the obvious question. But he just told her that he'd explain when she got in that night.

'Alright,' said Sofia and Peter could tell that she was confused.

Molly was in her temporary flat in Chelsea that she was staying for the duration of her and Alex's mission. She looked around feeling slightly uncomfortable with her surroundings; there was nothing of her own in the room, or the rest of the flat. Because this wasn't Mrs Molly West's flat; this was Miss Rebekah Granger's flat! There were, however, plenty of items from Rebekah Granger's life. Looking around the all too bright, in Molly's opinion, living room Molly could see that if the room was a little less bright it could be really pleasant. The room was large and open plan incorporating both the living room and kitchen-eating area. There were two other rooms in the three-bedroom flat; a pink bedroom and a black-white bathroom connected by a multi-coloured hall. The room she was in was dark purple apart from the kitchen come dining area which was dark green. There were French windows leading onto a balcony shared with five other flats; Molly didn't like the openness of this so had kept the French windows locked since she had moved in. There was a silver stereo-TV set in the middle of the room which was currently blaring. The dining area had small glass table set. There was a bright red coach, three bean bags (apple green, orange and red) on the floor. The floor itself was also purple but Molly personally found it very comfortable. The flat was as different from her four-bedroom cottage in the country as it was possible to be. The whole of her home was laminated flooring. Rebekah had no laminate flooring at all (black and white tiles in the bathroom, purple carpet in the living area, mismatched tiles in the hall, and pink carpet in the bedroom). Molly's home, on her husband's insistence, was painted in only neutral colours. Her living room white with a three piece, black leather sofa set and wide screen television. The long hallway and upstairs landing was pale yellow with displays of photos from the Wests' families. The dining room had a dark, mahogany table and wall tinged with red but very lightly. The kitchen, too, was pale yellow with a white wooden table and chair set. Up the stairs were four bedrooms: her husband; Adam, and her duck egg green room, her two year old daughter; Gracie's pale pink woman, the white spare bedroom and her husband's beige office full of papers and books. Adam was an architect who thought his wife was a banker. Molly thought that would be so boring. She hated lying to Adam but she was scare he'd be in danger if he knew the truth! Adam was many things but he was no secret keeper! When, three years ago, she had wanted to keep her pregnancy quiet because she didn't know what she was going to do about her job. Of course, she was given maternity leave and came back a year later to her old job. Adam had managed to tell half the neighborhood before she left for work the next day.

Currently Molly was sitting on the floor leaning against the red coach listening to Avril Lavigne's "_Hot_".She had a red A5 notebook out and was pretending to write music. She knew she was doing it badly. Molly had been recruited by MI6 because of her expert in languages combined with Mathematics, not music! That was when she heard the door in the hallway crack open. Standing in the doorway was an old man, looking weary, his grey eyes seemed tired and he was stoop backed clutching an old walking stick.

Molly completely forgot her training in face of the old, crippled looking man. She rushed towards him intending to help the old man. But halfway across the man tripped her up using the knackered walking stick to knock Molly to the floor. Molly looked up at the white haired man who still framed in the doorway. His uniform black clothes which Molly now recognized as a Ninja outfit. She cursed herself for getting tricked by the old man. Molly knew that Alex would have noticed the Ninja outfit straight away. But Molly was too caring. The old man's black Ninja outfit and white mop of hair was framed by the brightness of the corridor, contrasting oddly.

Molly could see the man's muscles that she had not noticed beforehand rippled under his silky shirt. She knew at once she had been tricked by the supposedly _frail old man._ She cursed herself again for being so easily taken in by his act just because he reminded him of her grandfather who'd died a few months ago. Her spy instincts kicked in at last. Molly rolled out of the way onto the balls of her red, tight clad feet. Just in time apparently to miss the blow that she would have received to the head. Still on the ground Molly attempted to knock the old man down, attempted being the operative word in this case for Molly's attack. But still it forced the old man to the ground but managed to get the hand not clutching one hand around Molly's neck. This had the effect of completely knocking Molly of balance. Letting go of the stick the old man placed his other hand around Molly's slender, pale neck and began applying pressure in a very professional manner. Molly realised that he had done this before.

White spots were popping in the corner of her eyes. Molly could feel her thoughts become foggy and sluggish. Somewhere in the back of her mind Molly realised that she was being strangled. There was a sensation of pain in her neck running into the rest of her body. Molly coughed trying to draw air into her lungs to supply oxygen to her oxygen starved brain. She knew she was being choked and should be fighting back. With this thought the only thought within her foggy mind Molly weakly tried to protest against the man strangling her. But all to no avail due to the fact that he was much stronger than her anyway and she was being choked. The last thing Molly thought of was her stunning, tall, dark and handsome husband and her beautiful auburn haired baby daughter with her father's blue eyes. Before Molly then fell into complete unconsciousness with no thoughts in the blackness.

Teresa was watching Venus and Serena Williams versus Sam Stowser and Jenny Hughbert beat the golden tennis ball from expensive bat to expensive bat. The four fit women athletes ran around the lush green tennis pitch the white lines glowing eerily in the midday sun. Their white outfits were drenched with from the sweat pouring from the pores of their dark skin tanned by the warm London sun. Teresa knew she shouldn't feel envious of these hard working women. But sometimes you just couldn't help the jealously, she was only human after all. She knew that wasn't much of an excuse but it was all she could come up with to appease her Catholic Guilt. Teresa had been training for most of her life, as most of Inverness knew. But she hadn't yet managed to get to the skill level required to get far in Wimbledon. She had won several smaller National tournaments but wasn't on International level yet. Though, this year she had come so close to going to Wimbledon missing out by one place. Maybe if she carried on with her training she'd get into Wimbledon next year. After all, Teresa was only just twenty-three years old. This was plenty of time to get far in her tennis career. Teresa just had to keep working at it.

At the interval between matched Teresa decided to go and get herself some strawberries and ice cream. After the refreshing taste of the tradition English Wimbledon snack Teresa realised she needed the Loo. Walking into the sterilised smell of the Wimbledon courts' Loos Teresa realised it was empty. This didn't bother Teresa it just meant she didn't need to queue when she was already bursting. Then Teresa realised it wasn't completely empty. There was an old man in black holding a mop. Teresa supposed it was one of the male bathroom attendants. She didn't even look at his clothes and notice they weren't the uniform for those who worked at Wimbledon. Teresa had never exactly loved the fact that both males and females attended to the toilets. But had been forced to accept this mainly Jaz had shown her the pros of this system. Turning to go into the cubicle as far away from the old man as possible Teresa didn't notice as the old man leaped cat like and landed behind her. He made no noise balancing on the balls if his feet wearing what any Ballet dancer would identify as Ballet shoes. Teresa was oblivious as the old man raised his mop and hit the young woman over the head with his mop. To Teresa everything suddenly went black. She would later wake up in a dark room with the sound of other occupants tied and gagged.


	11. You Could Be Happy

You Could Be Happy

Alex arrived at Rose Palace Gallery at half-seven on the dot; when the gallery shut. Matt always liked to arrive everywhere at the last possible second; never late, never early. So that's what Alex did; he walked past the last of the stragglers (a group of school children from a posh boarding school). Alex was very concerned by the fact that Jarvis didn't want Molly around. He was sure that there was something up, that Jarvis was up to something. This was why underneath his casual walk he was tense eyes flickering around the room. With what Alex knew about Peter Daniel Jarvis Alex could be sure there was no problem and that Molly wasn't allowed to come because her work wasn't displayed in his gallery. There was something wrong, Alex could feel it. It didn't help that Alex had been unable to contact the red head to tell her what was up. She wasn't answering her phone, nor was she in her temporary home. She had asked Mrs. Jones to check up on her and it turned out she hadn't gone back to her countryside home either. Though they were searching for her nothing had come up. On this phone call he had told Mrs. Jones what was up tonight and she had organised back up. K-Unit were on off time so wouldn't be there. He had also called Ben to tell him what was going on. Ben had given him a telling off for leaving his children with someone he didn't really know. But when Alex reminded him that it was either Tom or Eagle Ben agreed that he had done the right thing. Of course, Ben got right onto Mrs. Jones for putting Alex onto a mission with such short notice. Mrs. Jones got onto Alex telling him to warn them when he was unavailable for missions. Alex rolled his eyes knowing that the two spies were lumping the blame on him. Typical!

Alex knocked on the old wooden door with a gold name plate saying _Peter Jarvis', Gallery Owner, Office _in italic, fancy, silver lettering on the door of Peter Jarvis' office. Then he entered into the cream room which always kept a few degrees cooler than the rest of the Gallery due to Peter Jarvis' preferences. There was a dark brown, threaded hearth rug lug ear the beautiful Italian looking mahogany, feature fire place. Peter Jarvis, himself, sat behind a dark redwood desk with a dell computer which was turned off but still plugged in and Alex could see that the socket was not switched off. Storing this information away for further use Alex continued his examination of the room. Jarvis was sitting on what Alex knew, having one of his own in his own office, was an incredibly expensive computer chair made from the finest Italian black leather that Alex or indeed Jarvis knew of in the Western world. The ethnically Chinese but born and brought up in America was wearing his typical crocks which Alex noticed were blood red. Alex knew it was blood red having seen a lot of blood in his job. He wore loose, baggy jeans with a black and blood red belt around his waist. Alex could see the Levi label on the jeans, which didn't surprise him in the slightest. Peter Jarvis may look completely casual. But that was, like everything else in Jarvis' life, just a façade. Jarvis never wore or had anything but the absolute best. His Hawaiian shirt was like fire; it's main body the horrible colour of blood with swirls of murky gold and vibrant orange chasing each other around the top. The dark sunglasses were on his face once again making it impossible to read the man's intent again. Alex hated this he lived on understanding what his enemies were thinking so he could push them and predict what they would do. But with the sunglasses he could do no such thing! Jarvis was smiling in a serene way that made Alex fear what the American-Chinese man would do.

'Hello Matthew Ian Rider,' smiled Jarvis. So he had checked up on him Alex realised suddenly super glad that MI6 had gone the full deal with his cover and sent him into deep cover.

'Hello Peter,' Alex grinned ignoring the dangerous tone in Peter's American accent. But inside he was worried Jarvis was acting very strangely. In Alex's, not inconsiderable experience the bad guy would never reveal they were the bad guys unless they thought that they were unstoppable which always spelt disaster for Alex and the rest of the planet. Alex knew he was up to something but Alex had no possible way to guess what. 'How can I help you?' Alex asked in a politely, bored voice.

'We'll wait for another of my artists to come,' smiled Peter not sounding or looking at all threatening. But the threat hung in the air between the two men who sat brown eyes boring into brown eyes.

Alex saw the man reach out and tensed preparing to move quickly is he pulled out any sort of weapon. This was why he hated acting the civilian. He hated being in situations like this without a gun and several blades. But he bade himself to wait. And having years of experience in the waiting department Alex kept his emotions carefully under wraps. But Jarvis only reached and touched his desk. Alex could only assume there was some sort of button on the underside of the redwood desk. But for what Alex had no time to guess before Alex heard the click of a door locking behind him. Pretending not to notice this like the untrained civilian he was supposed to be. Alex began to tap his foot as though he was an impatient young man who was bored and annoyed at having his Friday evening cancelled. Though in reality he was considering his options to decide what he could do next. In the intervening seconds Alex had made the decision to wait for the other artist even though he had no idea what side they would be on. He had briefly wondered about Sofia before casting that idea aside. He did not want Sofia involved in his dangerous world, again. He was glad that he had brought all of the gadgets Smithers had supply him with this mission (and as many as he could get away with from previous missions). And now he was looking for weapons around the room (including the pens and pencils on the desk).

Ten minutes Alex heard the chap on the door and knew that the next person had come. This was it! The time had come for kill or be killed! Alex felt his heart pumping and the familiar rush of adrenaline he was so addicted to start up as he prepared himself for the ultimate fight. Alex wondered who the other artist was, again; were they in the same positions as Matt Rider was. Somehow being used to get Jarvis' way currently having no idea what they were in for. If so Alex felt sorry for the civilian. Or were they in fact in on it all and helping Jarvis with his plan – whatever it was. Alex heard the lock click open to emit the next presence. The door was pushed open gently. As Alex watched he felt the whole of his insides freeze at the all too familiar face of the girl from the past that he had long ago fallen for. He began berating himself. If he hadn't had the foolhardiness to wish for her presence she may never be mixed up in his dangerous life once again. Alex Rider who had spent most of his life since he was fourteen on the opposite end of guns was afraid of a woman! And not of the beautiful, seductive, deadly and psychopathic women that his life w full of.

Sofia D'Alton had got even more beautiful in the years they had spent far apart. Or Alex had forgotten all but the merest details of the true beauty Sofia D'Alton owned. The slightly frail, skinny look that Sofia had sadly acquired during her capture and imprisonment by SCORPIA had completely and utterly disappeared replaced by health and curves that Sabina would be jealous of. The slightly shadowed look that Alex would never loose that Alex hadn't noticed while they were living together was no longer in chocolate eyes. Alex was pleased that Sofia seemed happy, if shocked at Alex's reemergence into her life. But so was Alex. Alex was glad that Sofia was happy once more and the grief from witnessing her father's murder had disappeared. Alex guessed it was because she had got away from MI6, him and the secret underworld of spies, assassins and death threats. His world! It hurt Alex to think that she was happier away from him and the world Alex had always belonged to. But he was careful to keep the emotions clear of this face no matter how he felt. Instead he continued to observe how much Sofia had changed. Sofia was wearing a long white skirt with many sparkly, coloured flowers stitched up her right (Alex's left side). Alex knew Sofia's art well enough to be able to see that she had done this herself. He top was in her favourite orange colour. But unlike Jarvis' orange o his top it had the effect to brighten up the whole room. The top had long, wide, loose sleeves showing her slender dark arms. When Sofia walked into the room with the two men she knew Alex heard the jangle of golden bangles on both her wrists that so matched her sparkly, golden slip-on shoes and golden, rose shaped pendant on a golden linked chain, and the golden clasps tying most of her dark curls back. Though Alex could see the curls escaping around her face, whether by accident or design Alex thought the effect on the young woman was absolutely stunning.

'Alex,' whispered Sofia looking at Alex with complete and utter shock. In her shock forgetting that if Alex was here he probably didn't want his identity revealed.

'M-Matt,' Alex automatically corrected with a brief stammer not caring that an enemy was watching the whole scene. But he did hope she wouldn't question him on his given name.

Sofia was taking in Alex Rider the Spy's reappearance in her safe, normal and completely boring artist's life. She was glad to meet him again. She had been searching for him since she had been back in London. But with Alex Rider being the world's best spy he didn't want anyone to be able to track him down so went out of his way to stop people from being able to locate him. This was fine when it was assassin's who wanted to shoot him in the heart. But when it was old friends this became a major problem like in this situation. Not that this situation had ever happened before! Sofia was watching Alex and was pleased to note he looked in excellent health. Not that she was a doctor or anything. But the last time she had seen the young spy Alex had had several bruises and cuts littering his face and arms (that didn't even begin to include the scars on his torso which she had accidentally seen when he had come out of the shower one evening wearing nothing but a towel). Today, however, she couldn't see any scars on the little skin on his hands, face and neck that she could see. His deep, far too serious, slightly shadowed brown eyes like pits of hot chocolate had widened when with shock when she had stepped into the room. Before they too had become emotionless like the rest of his face already was. But Sofia was better at reading Alex than almost everyone else and could tell that inside he was reeling at Sofia's appearance in his life of danger. Sofia hoped he wasn't upset at meeting her again. Because she sure as hell wasn't, not caring that where Alex Rider was danger and death was never far behind. His face was in complete neutrality, but Sofia could sense him observing her. The same was Sofia was observing him. Then placing the fact that he had introduced himself as Matt, she worked out that Alex was once more undercover. Sofia just hoped she hadn't blown his cover. If she had then he would be in mortal danger again and since she was here she would be brought into Alex's work by default. But then a dark thought crossed her intelligent mind. Why was he here? Was it Jarvis? Or something else! Sofia decided it was best just to sit back and listen until she found out more information. Sofia was feeling a growing sense of unease at the wrongness of the situation. This was her work being an artist. Not Alex's job as a spy how could Jarvis be involved in this how could she? Well apart from the fact her father was a spy and she had lived for a week with Britain's best **and** youngest agent and knew too much. But how could she be involved by her art? Her unease wasn't helped by the fact that Peter Jarvis was smiling at her and Alex's all too, completely obvious connection and familiarity. A monkey would be able to tell that this wasn't there first meeting. And Sofia hoped it wasn't there last. No they would meet again under more pleasurable circumstances than there meetings so far. Because Sofia hoped that they wouldn't only meet on Alex's jobs when Sofia, Alex, the world were all in mortal danger. That may be normal to Alex. But it most certainly not normal to Sofia Natalie D'Alton and never would be. Sofia took in what Alex was wearing and sussed out that he was not acting the part of a rich young man. He was wearing old, grey trainers which looked like the ones he had been wearing when she'd been staying with him at the age of sixteen. Making the shoes over seven years old which she knew no rich spy would wear unless they were acting someone considerably less well off. His jeans were faded blue with the hems hanging down and several non-stylish rips on the legs. He had a faded purple t-shirt which seemed to have at one time been black before it had been washed too often. He still had the piercing in his left ear where hung the newest item of clothing – a black ear stud glinting in the half-light of Peter Jarvis' office. His blonde hair was falling over his handsome face in a lazy way that made it look natural. But Sofia knew that Alex spent half an hour every morning doing his hair in such a way that it would conceal the lump on his head where the MI6 transmitter was. Alex stood up to give Sofia the seat which Sofia readily took glad that Alex hadn't lost his manners.

'Sofia Natalie D'Alton,' smiled Peter Jarvis in a way that made Sofia shudder. She wondered how he knew her full name she had only filled in Sofia D'Alton on the form. Looking at Alex's rigid posture Sofia knew that he had noticed to and in his eyes were anger at something she didn't understand.

'Mr. Jarvis,' said Sofia after a fearful pause giving her time to get her courage back. This was, of course, only fully gotten back when Alex gave her his reassuring look that she knew so well from their escape from Malagosto. It was a strong, kind look coupled with a completely gorgeous smile that melted her heart making her completely forget at least for a second the perilous situation they both were in. But she knew that Alex was used to these situations. And was well trained for these sorts of situations, he'd been in them enough. But she was also aware that he was only human. And he couldn't save everyone; like her own father who was killed right in front of her eyes which broke her heart.

'So I take it you two know each other?' asked Jarvis with more than a casual interest in the two artists' affairs.

While the man had been talking Alex heard the door that Sofia had closed on her way into the Office. Before Sofia had noticed Alex sitting opposite the art dealer. Alex now heard the door click locked. And sure enough Alex saw Jarvis' hand draw back from under the desk. Alex frowned knowing that the two of them were locked in a room with a known enemy. Alex wasn't much worried about himself; he'd been in worse situations, as he was Sofia who didn't deserve to be dragged into his world – _again. _He was observing Jarvis trying to work out how many weapons the man had on him. But he just couldn't tell. Jarvis was good! Alex was tensing himself for a fight. He shifted himself minutely so that he could more easily protect Sofia. Something that Jarvis noticed with a sadistic smile.

'Yep,' said Alex grinning as if he did this everyday, which he didn't. It wasn't everyday! Sofia stared agape at Alex wondering why on earth Alex was telling the truth to Jarvis.


	12. I Will Not Bow

I Will Not Bow

Peter Jarvis leant across his desk to leer at Alex and Sofia, mainly at Alex. 'Where?' was the simple question he put to the two.

Sofia looked uncomfortably at Alex who shrugged, 'a few years ago she moved into Jack's old bedroom before going to live with her aunt. I think she was Alex's friend,' shrugged Alex. Sofia was confused so he was pretending not to be Alex just to know Alex. But she nodded her head pretending this was the truth.

'Ah,' said Peter, 'that's where we come to the tricky conversation.'

'Tricky?' asked Alex apparently confused.

'Tricky,' agreed Jarvis.

'How?' asked Alex.

'You told me that your brother, Alex,' so that was it Sofia realised that Alex was pretending to be his non-spy brother. She knew he had no brother but wasn't going to blow Alex's cover, 'works in Foreign Affairs.'

'He does,' Alex as Matt insisted.

'I don't believe you,' said Jarvis.

'Why not?' asked Alex sharply. 'Where do you think he works?'

'MI6,' said Jarvis. Sofia took a sharp intake of breath, 'I believe Miss D'Alton is aware of this fact even if you're not.'

'Sorry,' said Sofia giving Alex an apologetic look. Sofia knew that look on Alex's face it wasn't anger or annoyance it was the shoving away one plan and calculating a new one. Not that anyone who didn't know Alex well could tell this. And luckily for them Jarvis did not know Alex well.

'You're right,' sighed Alex making it seem like he was saddened at the fact he was giving away information. 'Alex will kill me for telling you … but you already know … who told you?'

'I've been researching when my father was shot in the street for a long time,' said Jarvis, 'I was told that it was an accident but I don't believe it. But I haven't found anything. But Alex Rider is a very high up member of MI6 if anyone knows it will be him.'

'What's your father's name?' asked Alex not letting on that he was well aware of whom his father was. He knew that Jarvis was wrong that his father _had _simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. There, for once, was no cover, no conspiracy. Just a simple gang fight in London and a young father who was shot in the cross fire between the two gangs.

'Peter Jarvis Senior,' Jarvis replied not knowing that he was telling Alex nothing new.

'Never heard of him,' Alex thanked his years of training from his uncle and years working for MI6 for giving him the ability to lie flawlessly.

And as Alex suspected Jarvis believed his lies, 'I expected as much,' said the twenty-eight year old man nodding, 'spies don't tell even their closest family their secrets!' Alex was well aware of this given that he had lived with his uncle for fourteen years without knowing that his uncle worked for MI6.

'I know,' said Alex sadly his mind still firmly on Ian.

'I'm sure you do,' agreed Jarvis nodding again at Alex who had a sad look plastered on his face. 'Your family has been in military intelligence since its inception,' Alex knew he was right.

Knowing the knowledge of this was on his face Alex nodded, 'yeah Alex told me when were growing up after he ran off in Venice. But I'm the exception to the rule – must be my mother's Beckett blood coming out stronger than in Alex.'

'Must be,' nodded Jarvis in a very cold voice, 'but you two can help me,' and Alex found himself getting excited despite Sofia's involvement in his life, once again. But Alex knew she was strong enough to handle it. 'Especially you Matt.' Jarvis nodded at Alex and Alex could understand why he'd be more help than Sofia in Jarvis' opinion; Sofia hadn't met Alex in over seven years. But "Matt" lived with his twin brother.

'We can?' Sofia and Alex asked in unison surprise. Of course, Alex's was faked; he already knew that they would be asked to help Jarvis steal state secrets. Alex couldn't help but wonder how he'd managed to convince the others like he and Sofia to work for him. His mind firstly sprung to Blackmail. But what did he have against MI6. Not everyone was like Alan Blunt. But Alex still felt uneasy with the way Jarvis was watching him. Sofia was genuinely confused, she was beginning to realise that the life of a spy was always like this. Maybe one day she would meet Alex in a normal everyday situation.

'Simple you need to help me hack into MI6 systems,' Sofia looked at Alex understanding that this was why he was here. Alex was frowning having noticed the familiar glint of madness in Jarvis' eyes which was so common in his enemies. 'Matt could only so easily pretend to be his brother, Agent Rider,' said Jarvis watching for Alex's reaction.

'But I can't hack,' complained Alex as Matt lying through his teeth, 'Alex can but I never got it when Ian taught us, well tried to teach me!'

'I can't either,' said Sofia speaking up at last giving Alex a sharp questioning look; when the hell had he learned to hack computers? She hadn't remembered him mention it before but maybe he already knew how he was a spy after all.

'You don't have to,' said Jarvis sneering at the two (especially at Alex who in Jarvis' point of view as a member of a family of top class spies should be able to have _some _spy skills! Alex smiled inwardly at Jarvis' response to his lie but pretended not to notice. 'You just have to plant this chip on it,' Jarvis picked up a dark blue computer chip, 'and I can do the rest from here. But you must stay until the job is done. I hope you two aren't caught before I can finish the transaction as every other associate has done!'

Alex and Sofia exchanged dark looks and Sofia gave a soft, 'oh,' unsure of what to do next.

'What if we were to say no,' asked Alex testing the water looking at Jarvis with an icy glare hoping that the man wouldn't notice their lethalness which would identify him as Alex Rider instead of Matt Rider. Alex was sure Jarvis would have a trick up his sleeve; people like Jarvis always did as Alex was only too aware of.

'Don't you want to know about the rest of your family's secret life of spying in MI6?' asked Jarvis his voice sceptical as he contemplated the differences between himself and the young man only three years his junior.

'Not particularly,' shrugged Alex the lie thinking about he'd joined a bloody terrorist organisation in order to find out the truth of his father's death. Not realising that SCORPIA had in fact killed his mother and father.

'I can see why you never became a spy like every other Rider!' Jarvis said softly. Alex was amazed at how easily that Jarvis was buying his lies considering, even if he was not a spy he was still a Rider. Spying was part of a Rider's biological makeup! Is, always had been, and always would be!

'I don't want to be a spy!' shouted Alex easily able to capture the outrage and anger that he had felt for almost a year as a teenaged boy.

'I thought you might say that,' said Jarvis smirking once again at the younger man, 'that's why I brought _insurance,' _Alex felt a feeling of unease at Jarvis' oh so silky words laced with menace, 'to make sure that you both do exactly as I tell you to!'

'What?' said Sofia not used the way madmen worked.

Alex just sat in silence feeling a thrill of horror at these threatening words. He'd seen many hostage situations in his times as a secret agent; the first being when he was fourteen. He shuddered remembering how Sabina, his best friend (and love interest at the time), had been kidnapped by a madman to get to him. And Alex had the unfortunate experience to know kidnappers very well, well enough to know their unofficial language. The word "insurance" sounded far too much like a hostage situation. He firstly leapt to the conclusion that Tom or Sabina had been kidnapped. But he disregarded that fought knowing that Jarvis still thought of him as Matt. Tom and Sabina were only connected to "Matt" through his twin brother. Alex knew that any self respecting criminal would want someone that their target was really close to. Not just in a casual relationship with. If Jarvis wanted hostages to get to "Matt" he'd be sure to use someone apparently close to "Matt". An old friend; there was Jasmine Green and Peter Poliakoff that Alex barely knew from school but according to Matt's files he was still in contact with. Whereas, he'd apparently lost contact with Harvey Michaels who was now working in Scotland. Then Alex mused about "Matt's" college friends; Alex knew that the two boys and three girls he had apparently lived with during his time at college still came around the house regularly. Then he ran through Matt's love interests, which were a common bargaining point in hostage situations. There was Vanessa Laing that Alex hadn't seen since Brookland. And according to Matt's files neither had he. Then there was Lacy Fields who Matt had cheated on with Rebekah Granger. Then it hit Alex. In fact Alex was annoyed with himself for taking so long to think of her. Molly! So that was why Alex had been unable to get in touch with the red haired twenty-nine year old woman all day. He could have growled with frustration. He may have only just got close to Molly. But she was already becoming a really good friend. Not like Sofia. More like Jack. But slightly less close more like a favourite cousin than a sister. Jarvis had taken his colleague, his work partner, his friend. But he kept his face calm and confused like any innocent civilian would look like in this situation, or so he hoped. Having never been a civilian (since he was fourteen) he had no idea how to act like a civilian so just copied the way Sofia had acted when they had met, and was acting now.

'Like what,' snarled Sofia obviously not understanding Jarvis' threat on her friends.

Jarvis took out his expensive, top of the range, square shaped, bright red flip phone. What was it about madmen that made them want to own the best of everything? Alex silently wondered. He supposed it was because they wanted to own the world. If they couldn't own the world they'd have the best of what they could own. He flipped the phone out and Alex watched as he pressed in the number one button. Alex assumed that this was the number on the top of his speed dial list. Alex was observing Sofia's confused look sadly. She obviously hadn't figured out what Alex hoped against hope he was wrong about. That Jarvis and his associate, whoever they were, had taken someone that Sofia would care enough about to do whatever Jarvis told her to, i.e. help hack into MI6. Alex wasn't yet a hundred percent sure this is what had happened; but it was definitely in the nineties percent isle. And Alex for the first ever hoped that he was about to be proved wrong. But his gut instinct which was never wrong was telling him he was right.

'Augustus,' said Jarvis into his phone. Alex could have sorted at this. Was Jarvis really _that_ confident, confident yes but enough to make simple mistakes Alex shook his head, enough to give out the names of those who worked for him? Looking at the man in the fiery Hawaiian shirt who was leaning back in his chair completely lazily Alex didn't need to question this anymore. He already knew what the answer would be! Jarvis was over confident; a bad thing to be when you were sitting with any spy but especially so when you were sitting with Britain's top agent, Alex Rider and plotting illegal activities. Alex knew that overconfidence had been the downfall of many assassins (some of which he had personally dealt with) and spies; he'd lost more than a few colleagues and friend to this mistake. 'Bring in the girls,' said Jarvis in a sinister voice causing Sofia to shudder. But Alex smiled kindly at her.

Alex now knew that he had been correct in his guess and that Jarvis had indeed kidnapped Molly. But he felt none of his usual satisfaction when knowing he had sussed something out correctly. Instead he felt and overwhelming sense of weariness. But then his eyes fell on Sofia. Who close to her had been taken? Natalie maybe, Alex briefly considered the widow. But she couldn't exactly be considered a girl she must be nearing sixty! A friend? Alex knew Sofia's only friend in London had been killed six months before she'd been kidnapped. Alex knew it wouldn't be her mother who was in her forties, anyway, but the two women hadn't met since Sofia was three. Alex knew that Sofia had told her she had friends in her new school before they lost contact.


	13. Just Say Yes

Just Say Yes

The three in Jarvis' office stayed silent boring into each other's eyes. Sofia sat in front of Jarvis' desk fidgeting uncomfortably eyes repeatedly going to Alex, Jarvis sat behind his desk checking his watch and observing the other two, and Alex stayed still and silent taking in everything. Half and hour later Alex heard a chap on the strong oak door. Half an hour … the hostages were plainly not being kept in Rose Palace Gallery. Alex supposed this made a lot of tactical sense. He couldn't help but wonder whether it was Jarvis' idea or someone else's, possibly who ever stood behind the door waiting for Jarvis to admit them. Alex hoped Jarvis would hurry up so they could get the bargaining out of the way. He knew that the fact that those Jarvis was coercing, like Alex and Sofia, didn't know where those being held against them were, was the reason that MI6 had not found out about Jarvis sooner. He felt sorry for them he knew what it was like to be blackmailed; the lack of control and hopelessness. Of course, he'd been blackmailed by the government. So Alex couldn't blame them for not telling anyone, he'd be a filthy hypocrite if he did, but he knew that meant it harder for MI6 (or anyone else or that matter) to organise a rescue mission. And by definition this kept people under his thumb.

Alex heard the door lock quietly click open and the heavy oak door swung open soundlessly. In walked a trio of people; two women walked in. One was in their early twenties, just younger than Sofia; the other was in their older twenties. Then came at the end holding one of the women in a firm grip was a much older man. The man with one foot kicked the door shut silently. The door was instantly locked by Jarvis preventing any of them from escaping. Alex observed the younger of the women who had walked in shaking like a leaf see Sofia and fling her arms around the twenty-four year old sobbing. Sofia returned the hug in an instant budging up so both could sit on the same chair. Sofia was doing her best to comfort the younger sobbing girl while glaring at Jarvis for having kidnapped her friend, not that Alex blamed her. He'd felt the same with Sabina one of his best friends.

Alex began to do an automatic analysis of Sofia's friend. The younger woman had white-blonde hair flowing all the way down her slender neck and down to her hips. When it touched Sofia's dark curls Alex could see the contrast between the straight haired blonde and the curls of the raven haired woman. Alex, unlike many young men, had never been that much into blondes. And Alex knew whom he found more attractive out of the two. Sofia was stroking the girl's hair like a mother would tend her crying baby. Blondie's hair was pinned so you could see the dark green ribbon holding back her blonde hair in a high pony tail all her hair pulled up at the top. But so you could see how long her hair was, much like a Repunzle's hair. He was glad that no one could read is mind; thinking about Disney a Princess, really! He mentally scolded himself wondering if this was a sign of madness. But he did it so anyway. Alex forced himself to focus on the surroundings of the room. Sofia's friend still had her arms wrapped around Sofia, sobbing her heart out while Sofia comforted her. Alex from his vantage point behind the seat could see the fear of the unknown in those silvery-blue orbs which were pouring tears, shining in the dim light that filled Jarvis' office. Her body was shaking with the pure force of her uncontrollable waves of tears. Alex watched as another sob wracked her body a single tear running down her cheek. Alex knew he shouldn't but couldn't help compare her with Sofia. Sofia who had been in far worse danger at a far younger age, but had insisted on coming with Alex; all to help him, she had been quite rightfully terrified but had put her fear aside for Alex. For this Alex would always admire Sofia. She had been half starved; Scorpia weren't overly concerned with their captives' health and well being. But she had pressed on showing bravery despite being scared and well out of her comfort zone. Sofia had been alone her father back in England not knowing is anyone would ever come for her. She had never even been to Italy before, never mind, that most people had never heard of Malagosto. The only other people there, until Alex came, were enemies who meant her harm. But through all her suffering she had remained brave and strong enough to help Alex out. In comparison, the young blonde woman had her best friend for comfort yet it did nothing to help. She was in a situation as normal as an office and Alex could see no sign of harm, apart from where she had bee knocked unconscious. Though Alex had to admit he didn't know what had happened to her before she had come here. Alex knew that every person had their limits, hers were obviously breached. Alex watched as the young woman broke down, clinging to Sofia with all her remaining strength; snow white skin on the dark arms of Sofia. Alex could see a silver crucifix shining from around her pale, slender neck. Alex wondered if she was a Christian, or just wore the necklace as an accessory. Alex was well aware that a lot o people wore crucifixes and had never been to a church in their whole lives. She was wearing a long white skirt, twin to Sofia's own skirt, there were even the same sparkly sequins glittering on the white. Underneath Alex saw one white sandal with a silver buckle on the left foot. Alex guessed that the other had fallen off her right foot some time between her kidnapping and being brought here. She wore a t-shirt the same pale blue as the sky at dusk. It hugged her slim, almost curve less, frame perfectly. Alex could see when she turned her head away from him, making him unable to see her red rimmed silvery-blue eyes, blood sticking to the back of her head running down her neck ruining the back of her t-shirt. Alex and Sofia's eyes met and he knew that she'd seen the same thing as he had. Alex could see pain and guilt in her eyes. But Alex thought it was more his fault than her. After all, if she didn't know him she wouldn't be here. But then again he had saved her life, and failed to save her father's life. But he pushed this thought aside looking at her eyes trying to determine whether the blonde had concussion or not. The problem was she now had her eyes scrunched up so Alex couldn't tell whether or not she was concussed. But the idea that she might be seriously hurt made Alex feel a hell of a lot more sympathetic to the young blonde woman's plight which was shared between the three captives of Jarvis.

Alex then turned to where Molly had been fighting the old man. Alex had been far less concerned about the girl due to the fact that she had enough strength and bravery to continue to fight against her kidnapped. This was why Alex hadn't checked his friend and colleague out first. Also, the fact that she wasn't a civilian but part of Military Intelligence with Alex. She'd obviously by the way the old man and Molly were acting, as well as her looks, that Molly had been struggling to get free. Trying and failing to get away from the old but muscular man more than a few times if the bruises on her were anything to go by. Her face and arms were littered with bruises no more than a day old showing up in shades of violet and indigo surrounded by dark navy blodges. Her skin was inflamed red where recent hits from the cruel old man. As Alex watched the man kicked Molly behind the knees causing her fiery brown eyes to water in pain but was too brave, or stubborn to show her obvious pain. Alex saw that the old man's kick had added another rip to Molly's striped black and luminous pink tights which were littered with tears from her rough handling. This made Alex boiling mad.

'Leave her alone,' Alex growled at the old man.

Alex twisted in her tighted feet, completely bare of any footwear. Alex wondered whether she had lost them on her way here or if she had been in her home when she was kidnapped. Looking at her he couldn't tell. If it were winter her outfit would be the indicator. Molly was wearing a short Denim skirt and a black top with a bright pink skull and cross bones set, studded with sparkly sequins made to look like diamonds. This would be a clear she had been inside. But it was summer so it was possible she had been inside or outside. Luckily her top and skirt were relatively unmoved from her time in captivity just a little rumpled. However, Alex had to clamp down on his fury when he noticed the dark blue and mauve marks on Molly's neck. She had obviously been strangled. Looking at her eyes to check if there was any permanent damage, none that Alex could see in his brief scan, Alex could see two more recent black eyes given that they were paler than the rest of the bruises. But Molly's bright brown eyes were blazing with a fury as she attempted to kick her capturer in a very uncomfortable place. Alex couldn't help but give Molly thumbs up at this. Molly's hair was a mess as vibrant red as ever. But it was limp and weary instead of its healthy, bushy, curls that adorned the woman's head. Still Molly attempted to fight against the old man. Alex was secretly very impressed with her. She was really a true spy. Not what Alex had expected from a woman who was about one failure away from being demoted. Alex vowed to make sure Mrs. Jones and John Crawley were aware of Molly's skills when they got back to headquarters. But Alex didn't think it was a good idea to show that she was not a civilian so gave the red headed woman a sharp look. Molly took the hint and ceased struggling, going limp in the old man's muscular arms.

But the old man didn't let go of Molly sneering at room his smirk making Alex want to show the old man exactly why he was the best spy in the world. But forced himself to hold himself back having a feeling it wouldn't help Molly, or anyone else, if he got himself revealed by attacking the cruel old man too well all the other hostages were dead, even if Jarvis was arrested. Alex looked at the man warily. As soon as he'd seen the old man Alex had known he was dealing with no armature like Jarvis. The old man was a professional like so many other assassins Alex had seen. He knew this but not because of his choice of clothes; a silky black ninja outfit that was not bought from a costume shop and soft, black, padded, plimsolls which made no noise on the grey, plastic floor that Jarvis and Sofia's shoes squeaked on. Nor because of the strong, hard muscles Alex could see rippling under the smooth silk ninja outfit. Alex knew from personal experience how long he must have had to train to stay in shape, especially at the man's age. Alex easily could see he was the second strongest person in Jarvis' office; Alex who had age, experience, and training on his side bested the old man by a country mile. But it was the way that the old man held himself which made Alex realise what an effective assassin that he must be. There was air of quiet confidence and complete coldness to the world that made Alex worried recognizing it from old adversaries that had the same attitude. He was balanced on the balls of his feet so that he could lash out with his legs at any point. Every single muscle that Alex could see of the man was tensed up; this man was poised to be ready for a fight at any time. His grey eyes were searching the rooms looking for any and all hidden dangers or advantages he could have if it came to a fight. Much like Alex had not long ago. Those grey eyes were as cold and sharp as ice. Alex knew from the look in his eyes that this old man had killed, a lot. And would kill again whether it was men, women or children, it was all the same to those cold, grey eyes. He could kill as easily as making a cup of tea, probably with the same facial expression as well.

'Ah Augustus,' said Jarvis as though the old man had arrived late to a party. But Alex knew that they were looking at the Augustus that Alex had heard Jarvis talking to over the phone; Alex had wondered if someone else had been sent by Augustus but apparently not. Alex knew that Jarvis had an Augustus Stone in his employ and guessed they were the same man. After all, Augustus wasn't a common name. The chances of two men with the name Augustus being under Jarvis' employ were very slim. Still stranger things had certainly happened. Like the fact that the best spy in the world had been a fourteen year old kid. 'You bought are friends here,' smiled Jarvis talking as though Molly and Sofia's blonde friend were property.

'Of course,' said Augustus blankly, 'you did ask me to,' Augustus spoke his face and voice devoid of any emotions. Alex watched as Sofia and her friend shuddered. Alex and Molly who belonged to the world of espionage didn't even blink at the lack of emotion in the man's voice.

This was when Sofia's blonde friend finally spoke up even though she was obviously distraught, 'I … I … d-d-don-don't und-d-d-derstand,' she whimpered looking from Alex to Augustus to Jarvis. Alex was very amused; Alex was here to save her along with many other civilians. Yet the blonde woman thought Alex was the bad guy! 'W-w-who are you p-p-p-peop-p-ple?' she whimpered. 'W-w-what d-d-do you w-w-want with s-s-some g-g-girls?' she sobbed. Alex was impressed with Molly despite the situation she hadn't given away her identity. Alex flashed her a look.

'Teresa,' said Sofia in a warm, soft voice designed to comfort the sobbing woman but also quietly reprimanding her. 'My friend here is in the exact same position as I am,' she said defending Alex making Alex grin.

'Oh,' sniffed Teresa at this revelation wondering how her friend knew the hot but slightly scary blonde man. 'Sorry …' she said sincerely unable to complete her apology not knowing Alex's name.

'Matt,' said Alex introducing his fake name, 'and this is Becca,' Alex gestured towards Molly who was still in Jarvis' arms.

'T-T-Ters-s-sa,' sniffed Teresa still sobbing.

'And I'm Sofia,' Sofia grinned at the red haired woman who had been introduced as Becca. Molly looked from her to Alex in surprise knowing this was the woman he had wanted.

'Yes and I'm Peter Jarvis,' Jarvis spoke over the weeping girl.

'We know,' Alex and Molly spoke together glaring at the art dealer from beside Sofia and out of Augustus' arms, respectively as Teresa continued to wail and Sofia continued to comfort her.

Jarvis ignored the two spies, 'and this is Augustus Stone,' Alex resisted his instinct to roll his eyes at Jarvis' stupidity. Alex saw the oldest in the room close his eyes in annoyance as the art dealer blew his secret identity sky high. 'An assassin,' he added making Teresa look around in fear. 'Now we've got the introductions out of the way will Matt and Sofia do as I ask or I'll ask Augustus here to kill your friends!' Stone took out a silver knife pointing it at Molly's bruised neck causing the red head the go still but glaring at Jarvis. Teresa began to cry in renewed vigour giving Sofia and Alex pleading looks.

The old friend exchanged a look, 'yes,' they wearily answered.


	14. Where Do We Go From Here?

Where Do We Go From Here?

Teresa and Molly were dragged away from Sofia and Alex. Teresa with a lot of crying for her dark haired friend; one loan tear ran down Sofia's cheek as she watched as her friend was taken for a hostage against her. Alex had no idea how to comfort his old friend. But he did catch Molly's eye and gave her a look. Molly smiled at Alex subtly nodding understanding he had a plan and would get her out. Stone dragged the two women away with a disgustingly satisfied look on his face. Jarvis meanwhile led the two friends; Alex and Sofia out to the car park making sure they left and did not follow Stone. They promised to be in on Wednesday, a promise Alex planned to keep. Sofia had acquired her father's old, turquoise bug on her return to London. She heard that Alex was planning to take the bus home saying that he did not like borrowing off his brother unless he needed to. Sofia naturally decided to give her hard done by friend a lift to his home. Alex thought this would be an excellent chance for them to catch up, as soon as he had got rid of any cameras there might be. Alex pretended, for Jarvis' sake, to resist getting an unpaid for ride. Matt hated freeloading off people apparently. The two young people got onto the soft, brown, leather seats of the old, almost antique in Alex's opinion, turquoise Bug. Neither Alex the spy or the young artist appeared to as much as glance back at their blackmailer. But Alex wasn't the best spy in the world for nothing. Alex unobtrusively observed as the American-Chinese man smiled as the ancient Bug drove away. He slid off his sunglasses revealing the sickening satisfaction in those dark orbs that were supposedly his eyes but seemed more like great black pits.

Alex used the paint pallet to locate five different cameras in the tiny car. One was in the teddy swinging from the driver's rear-view mirror. It smelt of peppermints reminding Alex of Mrs. Jones. Alex looked for a way to dispose of the camera without making it obvious that was what he was doing. Giving the teddy a disgusted look he said something about not understanding why girls had to have teddies, which were for children. Sofia looked quite rightly offended glaring at Alex as he chucked the teddy out of the window. Alex ignored the toot from the red haired man in the yellow _ford _opposite Alex and Sofia which ended up with a teddy hanging off it. Next Alex deactivated the one in the side mirror beside Sofia with the rectangular, metallic aboriginal pendant with an intricate star shape pattern adorning it that he had got from Smithers whilst helping out the ASIS two years ago. It was only too easy to slip a red jumper of Sofia's over the window area that the camera inside the outer mirror on his side watched effectively concealing the goings on in the car. But he made sure that Sofia could still see out. Alex then noticed there was a camera under his feet. Alex "accidentally" squashed it with his right foot. Then, finally, he took the steering wheel for a second shaking off the camera attached to the aerial on top of the car by driving under a rather low bridge. Only then did Alex deem it safe enough to talk to Sofia who had just decided to accept Alex's strange behaviours as something to do with being a spy.

'Okay that's all four of the cameras gone,' said Alex turning to look at Sofia and was about to continue when she interrupted.

'They planted bugs in my Bug!' yelled Sofia with an outraged expression on her face her voice rising in anger. Alex was surprised; he'd never seen Sofia so much as raise her voice now she was obviously furious. But Alex could see definite humour in the young woman's statement. He snorted and she glared at him furious, 'What?' she shouted. Passers by stared at them.

'Ssh,' Alex pressed looking around warily glad that no one seemed to be overly concerned with them. 'It's just funny, alright,' Sofia glared at him. 'They planted bugs in your Bug,' Alex chortled. 'It's called irony,' he said in a superior tone which made Sofia glare at him once again.

But Alex could see Sofia's lips twitch ever so slightly and he knew she was fighting a laugh, 'okay – do you still live in Chelsea?' she said deciding it was safer to question him than allow him to get under her skin.

'Yep,' Alex replied popping his p, 'but we're not going there,' he said calmly eyes flickering around warily but it was as though it was an obvious choice as it was to him, or any other spy for that matter.

'What? Why not?' shouted Sofia; Alex glared at her glancing around them knowing she was attracting unwanted attention and motioning her to quieten down. Then looking at Alex she said softly in a wounded voice, 'don't you trust me anymore?' Sofia asked knowing she sounded like a whining three year old. But at this point she couldn't care less wanting to know where she stood with the young man in the passenger seat.

'Of course I do,' protested Alex at once not believing that Sofia could think that he wouldn't still trust her implicitly as they had when they were both teenagers. 'It's Jarvis I don't trust!' Alex said in a grim and impatient voice.

'But you're house is protected!' Sofia pointed out remembering all the annoying locks and passwords that only Alex was able to get through.

'I know,' Alex agreed, 'but so do they,' Alex was referring more to Stone than Jarvis. Where Jarvis was a complete idiot Stone was a professional so didn't trust him not to be able to hack into his security footage. Sofia was about to argue back but nodded and let Alex continue what he was saying. 'I know a professional when I see them; in my line of business it keeps you alive to realise when you have come across a dangerous killer. Trust me I've seen enough and if my life of a spy has taught me anything it's to be careful when you know there are enemies who know who you are and where you live. I'm not worried about Jarvis – he's a complete idiot. But his accomplish, Stone, he's a professional. And if I know professional assassins – which I unfortunately do – he will have _something _planned to keep an eye on us where we're expected to be: in my house or yours so we're going where we're not expected!'

'Alex you haven't changed a bit,' laughed Sofia, 'still the same brilliant spy!'

'Neither have you,' Alex allowed himself a smile, 'now turn right!' barked Alex suddenly when they had reached a T-junction.

'Where _are _we going?' snapped Sofia impatiently hating being kept in the dark, something she and Alex had in common.

'Never mind,' snapped Alex, eyes flickering around to make sure no one was listening in, 'I'll give you the instructions,' Sofia huffed at this but accepted.

'I missed you,' said Sofia smiling showing how much easier it was for her to express her emotions than the spy.

'Me too,' said Alex short ad gruff sounding like he wasn't being truthful but really just didn't want to go into his true feelings with anyone, not even Sofia.

'Why didn't you call me?' Sofia pouted in a sad voice and Alex realised she'd missed him as much as he'd missed her.

'Why didn't you?' Alex asked calmly remembering it was her who had told her aunt to tell him she didn't want to talk to him not the other way round.

'I did – and so did you – till July then you didn't call for _five months,' _Alex could hear the raw pain in Sofia's voice but was annoyed she hadn't put his job and his lack of calls together. 'When you _finally _got around to calling in December I had already got the message: you obviously didn't want to talk to! Now I ask you Mr. Spy,' Alex checked nobody was listening into the conversation, 'what had I done to upset you, so?' Alex blinked at the girl a few times.

'Oh,' said Alex beginning to understand the misconceptions between the two in the Bug, 'on the upcoming roundabout take the second turning off – you'll have to stay on the outer lane,' he said even though this much was obvious but wanted to forestall his response to her accusation. But with her glare he sighed realising that he'd have to reveal _something _of his feelings, 'Sorry –' began Alex but was interrupted by an angry dark haired twenty-four year old, i.e. Sofia Natalie D'Alton.

'Sorry doesn't cut it Mr. Rider you broke my heart,' spat Sofia in anger.

'Would you let me finish?' asked Alex exasperatedly.

'Fine,' snapped Sofia looking ahead at the traffic.

'As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,' Alex gave Sofia an annoyed glance, 'I am a spy as such I do go on missions where it would be a huge give away to be talking to my friends, never mind putting you in danger, again. It was a very long and complicated mission; starting the day after my graduation would you believe it! It took me from Russia to Japan under the guise of a Russian oil merchant playboy,' Sofia snorted at this. 'Anyway by the time I got back five months later with a broken arm and nose from a brutal fight in Hiroshima the first thing I did when I turned up in England, despite needing a long sleep. I needed it after five months out on the field was to call you. I had hoped to meet up with you as I had four months off active duty.'

'Oh,' said Sofia feeling slightly guilty.

'Yeah,' said Alex feeling weary.

'But you never called back,' Sofia couldn't help but pointing out.

Alex looked at her, 'do you remember what you told Natalie to tell me?' he asked the girl.

'No,' Sofia admitted.

'That you didn't want to talk to me – turn left at the third junction on this road,' Alex suddenly pointed out.

'Oh,' said Sofia.

Alex smiled relieved that she didn't blame him for Stanley's death – or appear to at any rate – but wasn't going to bring it up. The two of them continued to drive along the many London roads with Alex suddenly snapping out directions to where Sofia didn't know. Both of them were thinking of the same thing; the stupid misunderstanding that kept them from speaking to one another for over seven years. Finally Alex instructed Sofia to park on the side of the road in between a silver Micra and a red mini. Alex got out first and taking Sofia forcefully by the hand led Sofia into an expensive private restaurant where Alex had to flash a fake identity card at the red haired teenager at the reception. When Alex asked Kim for a private area she initially refused but accepted when he offered enough money. After Alex had once again taken out his paint pallet once again and checked that there were no cameras; which Alex was pleased to see that there weren't but supposed they weren't expecting a spy to be here. They had just expected a young actor and his date (as he had claimed to be) to be enjoying an evening together having no idea that they would actually be discussing state secrets. Alex was just checking no one was about to over hear there conversation when a young, olive skinned girl with green eyes and long dark hair tied up in a smart bun came. Alex of course checked her name which was Marseilla. Alex ordered the tomato soup for starters and Sofia ordered spicy, spring rolls.

'So what happens now?' asked Sofia.

Alex firstly checked the vicinity. Only when Alex had made sure it was only the two of them there did he answer Sofia honestly. 'We tell my boss,' said Alex calmly as though this was perfectly obvious.

'But Teresa, Becca –'said Sofia wondering where the curly red haired older woman came into the equation which was the current situation they were in.

'Molly,' Alex corrected in a quiet voice. Sofia raised her eyebrows looking confused at why his friend had a different name to what Alex and she had said, 'we work together,' he explained with a shrug.

'Oh,' said Sofia, friends?' she quietly wondered.

Alex shrugged he supposed they were but they hadn't been working together long, 'but we will be very careful not to endanger lives especially that of civilians,' when Sofia looked unconvinced, 'I have never lost a civilians life and I am not planning to start now!' Alex said with such conviction that while Sofia was still incredibly nervous she did feel a lot calmer.

'Okay,' said Sofia nervously but trusting Alex all the same.


	15. As If You Had a Choice

As If You Had A Choice?

Sofia and Alex finished their meals in silence; Alex had a vegetable lasagne followed by a creamy, strawberry sundae with real strawberries and a couple pieces of white chocolate on top sprinkled with chocolate. While Sofia chose a yellow Tai chicken curry littered with pieces of mint followed by rich chocolate sauce and smooth whipped cream. Alex and Sofia left the posh restaurant with Alex glancing warily about for any adversary. Alex opened the passenger door of the old turquoise four seated car for Sofia making his message clear – I'm driving. Alex took the steering wheel of the old Bug making sure the cloth was still in place so that none of the cameras could see what was going on inside the car. Alex drove him and the beautiful (in his opinion at least) young artist to his workplace in the middle of London.

Sofia got out of the car gracefully smoothing her white skirt out nervously looking pale and sad. She was remembering the last time she had been here her father had been killed. On top of that one of her best friends in the whole world had been kidnapped to get to her. Alex joined her locking the car up and took her by her slender wrist not covered by golden bangles. He led the dark girl along the corridors ignoring the stares she was getting by the fact that her eyes hadn't the haunted look all spies possessed so she was either a newbie or was no spy. He led the young woman to the reception desk where a boy wearing tight fitting glasses, a navy blue suit and with lots of dark hair combed into a perfect parting sat behind a computer. Alex introduced himself showing the young man, Max, his identity card. But then they came across a problem; Sofia was not an employee of MI6 so did not have any clearance to go any further. Alex instructed the young man to phone up to Mrs. Jones. Max only then allowed the two young people access to the upper levels of the building. Passing Alex's own office they headed up the top floor. Arriving on the top floor Sofia looked like she was having a panic attack or something whilst staring at a spot by the alcove. Alex too looked at the alcove and sudden understanding hit him too late. This was where Stanley D'Alton; Sofia's father had died so many years before. Alex put his arm around the shaking girl and quickly pulled her into Mrs. Jones office. Alex pushed Sofia onto one of the black, leather seats in front of his boss' desk. Alex took the other leather seat and watched as Sofia's breathing returned to normal. Mrs. Jones didn't look surprised at the two's behaviour as she sucked on yet anther peppermint. Alex wondered if her pockets were just full of peppermints. She seemed to have an endless supply of, in Alex's opinion, the foul sweet.

Alex explained to the woman with the bad hair cut exactly what he and Sofia had found out about what Peter Jarvis was doing and the situation involving Molly West and Teresa Angel. When Alex had done explaining the situation Mrs Jones looked pensive. Alex knew that the woman was working out a plan to stop Jarvis primarily without risking the bad press of a whole load of dead civilians.

'Okay Miss D'Alton I don't want a civilian involved with this but as it appears that you are involved in this then you have to stay,' she said. 'Agent Rider will be there to look after you and he is number three he only answers to me and my second in command so you don't have to worry about your safety.'

'I'm not he saved my life once I have complete and utter faith in him doing it again,' smiled Sofia honestly.

Alex looked at the younger woman surprised; it had been a long time since he'd trusted anyone the way Sofia obviously did him. He wondered if it was just him or it was everybody. He hoped it was just him. He really did love this woman and that scared him. Give him a nutter with a bomb any day of the week true love that scared him. Quite apart from the normal getting your heart broken there was also the dangers that came with marrying in this job. His own mother was little more than collateral damage as far as spying was concerned and that was when his father had quit and John Rider who was a legendary spy was decidedly less high up than his son. In fact Alex had been higher up than John since the day he decided to become a full time spy at the age of fifteen.

'That being said you will still have to be careful don't say anything that will give you away that is what could get you killed,' recommended Mrs Jones.

'Remember Sofia no matter how good you are you can never truly be counted as infallible there may some day somewhere be someone who has the one up on you. But I hope its not today,' Alex said gently.

Sofia looked between the two spies and despite their genders, their age gap, and race she could see a hard, coldness, and acceptance that came with being a spy. She shuddered and wondered who in their right minds would willingly become a spy. Alex didn't know anything else as he had been blackmailed into it at the tender age of fourteen maybe they didn't know what it was going to be like until it was too late for them to stop. This was before spies would become addicted to the adrenaline, the danger, and the constant fear of their high risk jobs. Why chose to become a spy before they could no longer cope in normal society. Or maybe it was before they saw the evils of the world and vowed to do their best to protect those innocents from ever seeing the darkness of the world.

But why did her father join up? The pay; to provide for his young daughter when being a single father was hard. Or maybe he had dreams of being like James Bond? But she knew – like Alex – she had lost her father to the world of espionage and could never in this life ask him these questions. Sofia sighed wishing there was a simple answer to all this. For Sofia knew she loved the spy but hated what he did for a living. Maybe she could convince Alex to get a regular job. But no she knew that was impossible Alex would never be happy having a normal job, a normal life. He was do-gooder always wanting to make the world a better place. Plus he loved adrenaline; he needed it more than he needed air.

So what then?

Leave Alex. She imagined what it would be like leaving Alex maybe finding a husband a kind provider who would look after her and allow her to continue her painting. She imagined a life with two children; a boy and girl. But no Alex! Sofia hadn't so much as looked at a guy since Alex even with all the blind dates and hook ups that her friends tried to get her to go on. She knew she would never get married to anyone but Alex. Whether it was in high school with the most popular guy in school or university with a friend of a friend she would always compare them to Alex. She knew in her heart of hearts that Alex was the only guy for her!

So maybe she would become a spinster doing art living off her own doing another job at the same time. She'd have friends to rely on and her aunt. And maybe she could adopt a child or two. But the idea of living without her true love truly scared her. She'd be broken hearted like she had been all this time. Okay she loved her new life but when she was on her own she would think back to Alex. When she first thought Alex no longer loved her everything would remind her of him. But she had moved on because she thought there was no hope for them. But now she knew that it had all been a terrible misunderstanding she knew she couldn't bare to leave him knowing they could have lived together on love.

So what about the third option? Going out with him…. Oh he'd show her the sights probably knowing Alex's travel broadened mind everywhere from Tokyo to Paris. He'd easily woo her. And she'd know how much he loved her. They could have children; dark eyed like both their parents. Their skin would be a caramel colour not quite Sofia's black but darker than Alex's tanned physique. The boys would be well toned and girls petite. Blonde or with dark hair Sofia knew they would have their fathers surreal beauty. She imagined Sofia's curls and Alex's carless mess. She knew she would be happily provided for on a spy's wage so she could spend her days doing what she wanted; painting.

But what would she do about Alex's dangerous job? Waiting at home when he was off doing lord knows what in lord knows where. Wondering whether her brave charming, courageous husband would ever come home. Wondering if she would become an all too, young widower when Alex was killed in action. Always being in danger because of her husband's job! What about any children she had! Would they too be in danger because of him? What if they were kidnapped and killed! What if they decided to follow their father's footsteps like he had his? There would be so many uncertainties in the life they could build together.

Was it worth it?

Was he worth it?

The decision was simple he was. Sofia wondered if there had ever really been a choice!

'Sofia,' Alex asked frowning at the woman.

'Huh,' Sofia blushed realising she hadn't been paying attention to Alex.

'We're going,' Alex said, 'do you want to stay with me?' he asked sounding insecure for once which Sofia loved despite everything Alex Rider was still a human being! 'For old time's sake,' he said cockily sounding very much like the spy she knew and loved. Only Sofia could ever get into Alex's mindset. 'And for your safety,' he said quickly.

Mrs. Jones smiled softly she knew Alex as well as anybody could know Alex. She had seen him from the day they'd forcibly recruited him to the day he came to work for them. And she knew that he loved the girl with all his heart but was scared to show it. She had seen them together not only today but seven years ago. So the Head Spy decided to put in her input, 'you should stay with him,' she agreed.

Alex gave his boss a suspicious look so that the two spies were boring holes in each other. If looks could kill, thought Sofia. Alex then got up and Sofia followed the young man throughout the halls of "the bank". He nodded to those who greeted the man. Except when one man came running up behind him, 'hey Alex didn't know you were on a mission!'

Alex firstly looked around when realising they were alone grinned, 'Ben hey this is Sofia she's got herself mixed up on my mission.'

Ben gave her a knowing look, 'well look after her or I'll kill you.;

'Jee thanks Ben I thought I was your friend not the civvie,' laughed Alex.

Soon as they were out Sofia couldn't help but ask, 'who was that?'

'Ben Daniels we trained together when I was fourteen and have gone on many missions together,' smiled Alex. 'He's one of my best friends I'd say,' then cursed himself for saying too much what was it about Sofia that made him forget his rule of not saying anymore than he needed to.

'I'm staying with you,' Sofia said.

Alex beamed forgetting to remain unattached to his mission.

'There's something I have to tell you,' though Sofia said this calmly Alex could here the nervousness in her voice.

'Is something wrong?' asked Alex.

'No it's just Iloveyou,' she said in a rush.

Alex heard what she said but couldn't take it in because he felt the same. He could deal with psychotic mass murderers and terrifying criminals but being in love. What if she left him? What if she was killed to get to him? What if she was kidnapped and used as a hostage? What is she betrayed him? What if she broke is heart? What if she made him stop being a spy? What if she couldn't deal with his life? What if she had secretly joined a terrorist organisation and was trying to get to him/ What if she saw the real him and couldn't handle it? What if she – like her mother – left him? There were so many what ifs!

Did he care?

He knew he should but he just couldn't. This was one of the times Alex Rider the once teenaged superspy would take a risk that wasn't calculated. And this time it was with his, own heart and emotions. Sofia was standing nervously waiting for Alex's response thinking his silence was rejection. But then surprised when she felt a pair of soft lips against hers!

The kiss was soft and gentle with tones of underlying passion to accompany it.

They knew how dangerous their relationship was but both found they couldn't care less.


	16. Lies

16. Lies

Alex returned to Jarvis' place, alone, this time; not wanting to endanger the young woman he had long since realised he was in love with. Alex spent the whole day tailing Jarvis glad that he wasn't exactly a criminal mastermind whilst Mrs Jones had Sofia download fake information on MI6 provided by the IT department. Jarvis had no idea that Alex or Matt as he was known wasn't involved in the "treason" at all.

Finally after a day of trailing the art dealer Alex found the place where the hostages were being kept. They were apparently in a storage facility containing the art and various other things that Jarvis had conned those related to MI6 into thinking they were providing. However, Alex knew this wasn't what the building truly contained.

It was only Alex replaced himself as one of the guards he found associates of families of MI6 agents. Naturally Alex didn't say anything to them as that would just put them in more jeopardy especially if there were any cameras or bugs around. Alex had learnt his lesson at Point Blanc all those years when he was only fourteen years old and made the rookie mistake which Alex supposed he was of revealing to hostages that he wasn't all he said he was to comfort them without first checking if there were any bucks.

Alex shook his head at the thought of his rather unorthodox childhood. Sometimes Alex couldn't believe how much time had passed since the day he had found out the truth about his uncle. Alex sometimes wondered if he had become his uncle.

Alex didn't think so though. It may be true that Alex was – and always would be – a spy. However, unlike his uncle Alex did have a few friends outside MI6 who actually knew what Alex was. There was Tom, the Pleasures, and a few old classmates.

Alex was pretending to be patrolling the building the storage locker as the guard he had replaced was supposed to be doing. Alex had listened in on the man's orders. However, Alex was really scouting the building making sure that he took plenty of pictures with his miniature camera that was built into his watch.

Smithers genius still continued amazed him to this day as much as the man had done when he was fourteen years old on his first mission to Cornwall. Alex doubted that it would ever stop amazing him no matter how many missions he went on for MI6. Smithes was quite simply a one of a kind.

There were a hundred rooms each with a hostage in. It suddenly hit Alex how big an operation Jarvis had here. Alex knew that each room had one guard and that wasn't even counting the twenty guards patrolling the corridors and the dozen snipers ranged in the buildings around that civilians would never be able to spot. Getting in with them around was difficult and it was only with the help with Alex's back up that Alex had managed to take them out.

He carefully extradited himself from the building and gave his backup the plan. They had to carefully replace themselves with the patrollers without the hundred guards or camera spotting them. Then a group of them were to disable the security guards watching the CCTV tapes. The rest of them were to take out the guards quickly without any civilian blood being spilt.

Surprisingly considering how outnumbered that they were they did it quickly and efficiently. The hostages were freed and reunited with their families who were currently being investigated to see how much information they gave away. Alex was just glad that everything had gone as smoothly as it had.

Jarvis had been arrested for extortion, treason and espionage and was now awaiting trial. Alex could tell that Sofia and Teresa were glad to see the back of Jarvis. Alex couldn't help but agree with the two of them.

Teresa was naturally wary of him considering her stance on the use of lethal force but she was glad that he had saved her. She had signed the Official Secrets Act before flying back to Scotland to spend the time with her family. Teresa had decided to forgo the rest of Wimbledon this year officially for health reasons. Sofia, however, was sure that by next year she would once again be playing.

Alex just hoped that it didn't end up like his career as a ball boy. Of course he didn't say anything to Sofia about this. As much as he cared about her he couldn't help but keep his work life private even from her.

Alex continued spying and Sofia continued her art. She turned her father and her's old apartment into a studio and storeroom – very unlike Jarvis' – for her to work in. Alex helped with the reduced costs (Alex found information on the renovation manager's teenaged years which wouldn't look good for the business if they found out that the manager had been arrested for petty theft – non one would want an ex-thief in their home) even if Sofia insisted on paying her back.

Sofia meanwhile moved in with Alex. Something that Alex was thrilled about. His Uncle's house was sometimes too big and empty to live on his home. It probably didn't help that half the time Alex was half way across the world and the house left empty.

Eighteen months later Alex and Sofia got married in the town Sofia and her aunt live in Scotland. Teresa and Jaz were naturally Sofia's bridesmaids. Expectedly Tom was Alex's best man but had been warned by Alex that the majority of Sofia's guests were oblivious to Alex's life so leave the spy jokes alone. Sofia's aunt gave her away as nor Sofia had any older male figures in their life left alive. That was unless you counted Jaz or Teresa's fathers or Teresa's brothers but Sofia didn't want them to take the place that should have been her father's.

Alex and Sofia honeymooned in the Caribbean. Alex felt that this had to be the first time he'd went abroad since his uncle had died which he hadn't ended up running into assassins or terrorists. Alex was glad about that; he somehow doubted that Sofia would be amused about any trouble on a time that should be devoted to them not Alex's work.

Tom and Sara followed suit a few months later. Sara had insisted on a Christmas wedding where a very pregnant Sofia attended. Alex had to call in a few favours from his boss and colleagues to manage to get time off work to attend. Alex had received many looks from his old school mates when he stood as best man considering after the shooting they all knew exactly what Alex was.

Tom's colleagues had asked about that but Alex remained tight lipped. Alex's business was none of their business. Alex had naturally came up with the almost accurate excuse that he had left after his uncle and new guardian and ended up dead within a year of each other in two unrelated car crashes so they probably thought Alex was jinxed.

Teresa much to everyone's surprise didn't get married until her late thirties because she was so geared on her tennis career. She did manage to become the number one women's seed for Tennis something that she was thrilled about. Of course whenever they met up she wouldn't stop going on about it.

Sofia's other best friend who Alex thought was slightly mad and only thought of Alex a banker – how wrong she was especially as he was conspiracy theorist – never got married. True she did manage to go through men – and sometimes women – at an alarming rate something that annoyed the very catholic Teresa to no end. It always amused Alex – and Sofia although she never said – how two people who were complete opposite of each other were such close friends instead of hating one another.

Alex and Sofia only had the one child considering how many complications that Sofia had during the pregnancy Alex hadn't want to risk another child as much as they wanted children. Instead Sofia filled the house with cats and dogs. Alex and Sofia did love their only son to bits.

Michael was born almost nine months after their wedding. Teresa hadn't been happy that they had clearly been sleeping together before they had married. Sofia had pointed out that what had she expected to happen considering that Alex and Sofia were living together for a year and a half before tying the knot. Teresa had been even less pleased at this remark.

Michael Alexander Rider would in later days follow in his father, grandfather and great uncle's footsteps much to Sofia's pain. Sofia would spend her autumn days worrying about whether her only son and husband would ever come back alive. Michael and Alex both tried to reassure her that they loved there job and were more than prepared to die but would do everything to come back home to their wife or mother but it helped little to put Sofia's mind at rest. Sofia had lost he father to MI6 she didn't think she'd be able to survive living out her son or her husband.

Alex at least at the age of forty seven retired from field work to be called into the Prime Minister's Office and asked to take over from the current Head of MI6 who was retiring due to bowel cancer. Alex had requested time to think about and after talking it over with Sofia agreed. The only thing was that his deputy was to handle everything relating to Michael as Alex wouldn't be able to handle sending his son into mortal danger in anything resembling Alex's usual professionalism.

Cloudy and Smithers lived happy lives together living for their work. It wasn't until Smithers a stroke and was forced to retire did they both retire to Jamaica of all places. Cloudy to look after her husband and one love rather than the fact she could no longer work.

Tom and Sara never had children. It was one of the few things that they could actually agree on the fact that neither of them wanted children. Alex always found their "arguments" amusing. He knew they loved each other and were just toy fighting.

Sara ended up becoming the Headmistress whilst Tom continued teaching until he retired. That didn't surprise Alex in the slightest. Tom was never one for the seriousness of running a school. The children, of course, all loved him, their fun teacher.

Sara never did find out about her husband's best man's real job. She had several times thought Tom was cheating on her with Alex as they would stop talking when she entered a room and would have private conversations. It probably didn't help that one day when Sofia was pregnant with Michael she had walked in to see Alex topless. She didn't understand that Alex was just proving that he wasn't permanently injured. The fact that Alex quickly grabbed a shirt to hide his numerous scars didn't help his guilt in her eyes.

When Sara told Sofia the dark woman had found it simply hilarious as she recounted that night on the soft. Alex didn't blame her at all he found it just as hilarious although slightly awkward. Sofia did ask for the full story later.

Alex was happy to tell her what had happened. She did comment that even if he was cheating she'd never know. The problem with marrying a spy was that they were professional liars. Alex _thought_ she was joking even though it was an accurate comment.

You could never trust a spy!

Teresa and her husband had married too late to have their own children but Teresa being Teresa had insisted on adopting a son. The teenager had been in a violent environment before being taken into care. He was probably never going to get adopted so Teresa was a godsend for the teenaged boy who would end up being Mike's partner in MI6 when they graduated Oxford together.

Guy Angel was the quiet, brooding type so naturally got on like a house on fire with intelligent, quiet, thoughtful Michael. Alex often thought him as Michael's Tom and it was only when they both ended up in MI6 that he realised that their relationship was a more like Alex's relationship with Ben where he could tell the other spy anything without fearing that he'd be disturbed by the death and violence that they saw and did. Guy had grown up knowing about Alex's job as Teresa refused to lie to her family about what Alex did and Mike wanted to tell his friend.

Alex had refused to keep Michael in the dark as he had been because look how well that had turned out. However, it did end up with Michael wishing to follow in his heroic's father's footsteps. It was one of the few things that Alex and Sofia argued about; Alex not trying hard enough to stop Mike becoming a spy.

However, she did agree that they should tell Mike. Alex and Sofia both remembered how hard it was to find out as teenagers that their guardian worked for MI6 when it was too late to talk about the truth. Alex did wonder if Mike felt pressured into following in Alex's footsteps.

Alex did suppose at least this way round the youngest Rider spy had a choice in what to do rather than be forced into it as Alex had been. As much as Alex loved his job – now – he did wish he had got a choice when he started. Plus, Michael got a childhood that Alex never had as Michael didn't start until after his politics degree at Oxford when he was twenty one almost twenty two in October and went through the proper training.

Guy, on the other hand, went to complete opposite way and ended joining the army as an eighteen year old man. It was Wolf who had explained it to them. The structure of the army allowed Guy to feel a certain kinship and family for his unit that Guy had lacked until Teresa had adopted him.

Guy had been asked to join the SAS in his early twenties and by his mid twenties had been talent spotted for MI6. Teresa hated Guy's job almost as much as Sofia. Alex suspected that it was more for the fact he was in danger constantly than the fact that Teresa didn't agree with violence.

Then there was Jaz and her six children all with different fathers. Alex and Sofia saw them from time to time when they visited Sofia's aunt before she passed away when she was well into her nineties. After Sofia's aunt death they saw each other very rarely.

Jaz's eldest was Kevin. Kevin was in trouble from the time he was twelve years old. By the time he was seventeen he had been in and out juvie. Sofia knew that Jaz despaired of her eldest son. Sofia had petitioned Alex to step in a couple of times to help but Alex pointed out he couldn't use his position to help friends.

Jaz's second child and eldest daughter was Clare. The Riders and Angels saw more of Clare than the rest of her family as she had graduated Edinburgh University and taken an internship in a newspaper office in London and never left. Alex had to be on his toes constantly around the girl as she was the one who could spot one little discrepancy in his story and leap on it like a dog with a bone.

The third child of the family was James who was the complete opposite of his older brother. James had joined the police force at the age of eighteen, met a girl and settled with a family by the age of twenty one. He refused anything to do with Kevin and was kept away from anything involving his criminal brother by his superiors. James always feared that his relationship with Kevin would keep him from moving up in the ladder.

The fourth child was Simon who worked by day in various low paid temporary jobs whilst trying to get him and his failing band to make it big. They had auditioned at every TV talent show that was currently on. Sofia and Alex had been too polite to say that they were awful (unlike Simon's younger and older siblings).

The fifth and sixth youngest children were Harry and Jason who had joined the army a few years after Guy had at the ages of sixteen and eighteen respectively. Alex had always wondered if they were copying their godmother's child. Alex knew it wasn't him or Mike as no one from the Angel family knew what they really did.

Harry was a good enough soldier on the field at least. But he had a knack of talking back to his superiors which prevented him from moving up. Then there was the fighting with his team mates off duty which had him with several warnings.

Jason on the other hand was a shining star working his way up through the ranks. Jason was smart, honest, a brilliant leader, charismatic and very good at following orders. In short unlike his two year older brother was the perfect soldier.

**Sorry for the less than satisfying ending. I haven't been keen on this story for a while so I've ended it quickly. I have never ditched a story so I didn't want to do it for this one so I have concluded it quicker than I planned to do.**


End file.
